Kingdom Hearts: True Light
by SoulReader94
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey and must leave Destiny island to help fight a reawakened evil. Now along with his friends Sora will battle Darkness throughout the worlds. Meet new enemies and allies alike. And learn what Light truly is.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey begins in Light

**Kingdom Hearts True Light**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

On the shores Destiny Island Sora and Riku looked out at the setting sun with joy for it was the first time in a long time they watched it set on their island. They came back to reality when they heard Kairi call to them and saw her rushing towards them. "Sora, Riku!" Kairi said then came to a halt to catch her breath.

"Hey what's up?" Asked Sora.

Kairi looked up and showed them a bottle with a letter inside. "Look."

A closer look reveled the letter had the seal of King Micky. "From the King!" Sora quickly took the bottle from Kairi and removed the cork took out the letter unrolled it then began to read the Kings message.

_**Sora, Riku the realm of light is once again in danger. The forces of darkness have become stronger than ever. Sources of light such as the Corner Stone of Light have begun to be effected by the darkness something must be done. My master Yensid needs to speak with us, I have sent a gummi ship to the island and it should arrive shortly. Come to Disney Castle from there we will go to Master Yensid's Tower.**_

_**Mickey.**_

"Another quest" Sora said flatly with both worry and disappointment in his expression.

"I know how you feel Sora, just as we finally make it home we have to leave again." Riku said feeling the same pain in his heart as Sora. "But we can't turn away from this we're needed."

Sora took in Riku's words, as much as Sora hated the idea of having to leave his home again he knew the realm of light did need them. "Your right the King needs our help so now we need to get Disney Castle!" Soar said his resolve restored.

"And I'm going with you!" Kairi said out of nowhere.

Sora and Riku looked at Kairi surprised by what she had just declared. "Are you sure Kairi?" Ask a worried Sora almost not believing what he had heard.

"I'm sure." "I know it will be dangerous but you and Riku have fought to protect me for so long I can't just stay here and do nothing, I want to protect the both of you." Sora and Riku understood how Kairi must have felt being on the island unable help and they also disliked the idea of leaving her behind.

"Kairi if that's how you feel then you're coming with us!" Sora said completely sure of his decision.

"Really?" Kairi asked almost shocked.

"If your heart is telling you to come then who are we to stop you?" Riku said knowing that Kairi's heart was what had made her want to join them.

"Thank you!" Kairi cheered throwing her arms around her two friends and hugged them with all her might. While both Sora and Riku worried about what may happen to Kairi they were convinced she would be safer with them and both were happy to have her at their side.

Sora was very happy with this turn of events, on his first two journeys his greatest worry was if he would find Kairi and Riku so to have them both join him greatly relieved Sora. "Alright guys let's make a promise that were going to start this together and finish it together." Sora held his hand out to his friends. "Promise?" Sora asked.

"Promise." Kairi and Riku gave Sora a smile before placing their hands on top of his sealing the promise.

* * *

Riku had volunteered to keep an eye out for the gummi ship so Sora decided to pay a visit to the secret place. As he entered the cave Sora gazed at the many drawings scratched into the stone walls until he came upon the drawing that was most special to him. The drawing was of him and Kairi that they had made when they were five years old, they had draw each other Kairi drawing of Sora being much better then Sora's of Kairi but Kairi had said she loved it because Sora had drawn it for her just as she had done for him. Just before the island was engulfed by darkness Sora had added to the picture a hand holding a paopu fruit showing him giving the paopu to Kairi. But on his last visit he discovered that Kairi had added to the drawing as well her own hand giving Sora the fruit meaning their destinies would forever be connected. Sora ran his hand over the drawing with great care then a single tear fell down his cheek and a smile spread across his face.

"I cried to." Sora looks behind him to see Kairi standing at the mouth of the cave and tried to quickly hide the fact he was crying. Kairi laughed then joined Sora in front of the drawing. "When I saw what you did it touched my heart but I was still sad that I couldn't be with you." Kairi remembered the warmth that filled her heart when she saw the drawing.

"Well this time we're all going together and nothing is going to separate us." Sora wanted to reassure Kairi aswell as himself.

"I know I'm glad, I couldn't bear you leaving again."

"And I couldn't leave you behind again." Sora and Kairi looked deep into each other's eyes their face moved closer until they were mere inches apart almost a mirror image of the drawing behind them as they were about to meet.

"Sora, Kairi!"

"That was Riku the gummi ship must be here." Sora and Kairi ran from the cave to the beach with what had almost happened still in the back of their minds.

The gummi ship made its decent landing on the shore."There's our ride." said Sora.

The three friends took one last look at their island taking in every detail hoping they would one day return before boarding the ship and took off for Disney Castle.

* * *

Soon the world Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others called home came into ship docked in the hanger bay as they exited the ship they Sora and his friends met Chip and Dale the gummi ship engineers

"Sora!" Said the two little engineers running up to Sora.

"Hey you two what up?"

"A lot of bad new that's what!" said Dale. You need see Queen Minnie in the library said Chip. Sora Riku and Kairi Traded worried glances with each other before making their way through the Castle.

Riku and Kairi marveled at the castles beauty before finally coming to the Library. As they entered they met a mouse in an elegant ball gown and a gold tiara."Sora thank goodness you made it here safely." Queen Minnie said relived. "And you must be Riku and Kairi it's so nice to finally meet you both."

"Thank you your Majesty." Kairi said bowing showing her respect.

"The pleasure is ours your Majesty." Riku said as he bowed which made the Queen giggle slightly.

"There's no need for that and please call me Minnie." Both Kairi and Riku smiled realizing the Queen much like the King was very humble and did not overly pride herself on her royal status.

"So the King needed to see us" said Sora. "Yes please follow me" Said Minnie. Minnie led the three teens out of the library and into the audience chamber.

"Where are we going Queen Minnie" asked Kairi?

"The Hall of the Cornerstone" answered the Queen. "Mickey has kept a close eye on the Cornerstone Of light since he turned from speaking Master Yensid."

"Whatever Master Yensid said must have really worried him." said Sora.

"It has worried all of us." said the queen.

Minnie hit the hidden switch on throne causing it to move revealing a stairway to another room and continued on. After descending the stairs Minnie, Sora, Riku, and Kairi enter a large chamber bathed in light.

The three teens were then pulled into a group hug by Donald and Goofy. "Sora, Kairi, Riku" Donald and Goofy cheered still hugging their friends.

"Donald, Goofy" Sora, Riku and Kairi cheered returning their hugs. After the hugging ceased the King came into sight.

"Sora, Riku I'm glad you made it, you to Kairi I had a feeling you would be coming along."

"Yes your Majesty I hope that's alright." Kairi said worried the King would not allow her to join Sora and Riku.

"We're going to need all the help we can get, if you want to come with us then I'm happy to have you Kairi."

"Thank you your Majesty!" Kairi said happy to have the King's blessing to join them.

"So why have you been watching the Cornerstone your majesty?" Sora's asked curious about what was worrying the King.

"I have watched it because I'm worried that it is getting weaker." "What?" Sora asked in shock.

"How can that be?" Asked Riku wondering how a source of light like the Cornerstone could be weakened.

"The Darkness has begun to grow stronger its beginning to overwhelm the cornerstone." The King explained.

"Then what can we do?" Riku asked.

"For now we need to go see Master Yensid, he will explain everything, are you three ready?" The King asked the teens.

"Of course we are!" Sora answered as Riku and Kairi each gave a nod.

"Glad to hear it, Donald, Goofy you fellas got everything ready?"

"We sure do." Said Goofy saluting to the King.

Donald smirked at all of his friend's determination, ready for the adventure ahead. "We're all set to go!" He cheered, staff in air.

"Oh no you don't!" An angry annoyed voice shouted. All the occupants of the chamber turned around to see a duck in a purple ball gown with tiara coming down the stairs then march toward Donald. Donald gave a fearful shriek from the sight of the anger filled duck and tried make a run for it, only to get caught by the collar. "You are not going anywhere mister." She glared at him, making the head mage halt.

While the others chuckled at the similar sight, Kairi looked at the scene with confusion as she turned to the spiky hair teen next to her."Sora, who is that?" She asked him.

Sora chuckled to himself as he leaned close to her to whisper to her. "That's Donald's sweetheart, Daisy." He told her. "My only guess is that Donald forgot to keep his deal about his date to her."

"Ohh." Were the only words that came out of Kairi's mouth as she giggled slightly. Having Sora whisper in her ear made her think about what happened in the Secret Place. What would have happened if Riku hadn't called them. What would have...

"Now you're not going on another one of your adventures." Daisy told Donald, her loud tone halted any thought process that was going on in the room.

"But Daisy I-." Donald tried to explain, ignoring the laughs he was receiving from Sora and Goofy.

"You just got back and now you're trying to leave again!" Daisy cut the mage off as she looked away from him. "You're going to stay right here because we have a date!"

Taking pity on his friend, Mickey stepped in to help. "Daisy, I know your upset with Donald but we need his help." King Mickey explained the her.

"The King is right we would never get by without Donald." Goofy jumped into aid, trying to help.

Daisy looked at the two before sighing in defeat, cooling down as the reasons were explained to her once more. "Alright." Daisy said releasing Donald's collar. "But you have to come back to take me to the dream festival, am I clear Donald?" She told him firmly.

" Clear." Donald answered knowing what would happen if he did not make it back for the festival.

"Now that that's settled it's time to get going." Said the King.

"Now all of you be careful and lookout for one another." Minnie told her friends.

"Please be safe Mickey." Minnie said to her husband."Aw shucks Minnie I'll be ok I promise." Micky smiled then took Minnie's hands and gave her a kiss. This brought a bright smile to the Queens face."I love you Micky" "And I love you Minnie" The King and Queen shared another kiss.

Kairi couldn't help but aw at the King and Queen.

The group made their way back to the hanger bay and entered the gummi ship everyone taking a seat with Sora at the flight controls. "All systems go Sora." Chip said over the intercom. The gummi ship was moved into place and the countless hanger doors opened. "Ready for takeoff." Confirmed Sora. "Launch!" Dale said hitting a button.

"Ahhhhh!" Scream the passengers of the gummi ship as it fell down an oddly place hole.

"Wrong button nuts for brains." Chip told Dale. "Whoops." Dale said shrugging.

Once the ship left Disney Kingdom Sora corrected its angle and got it back on a smooth flight pattern. "Is everyone ok?" Sora asked looking back to see everyone sprawled out around the cockpit. "Define ok" Riku replied picking himself up off a control panel.

* * *

Soon the gummi ship landed on the small plain that held the tower Master Yensid called home. The group passed through the large doors and up tower finally reaching the top they met Master Yensid.

Master I have brought Sora and Riku just as you requested. Mickey bowed to his master.

"Yes I'm glad you have all arrived, including you Kairi." Yensid said to his apprentices and friends.

"Thank Master Yensid, I came because I want to help." Kairi smiled and bowed to the King's master.

"It is good you have come, your aid will be vital." Yensid said.

"It will?" Kairi asked.

"Yes for you hold the two most powerful weapons to use against our enemies, a Keyblade and a pure heart."

"Master Yensid just who is our enemy?" Riku asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Yensid gave the them a grim look before explaining. "The dark force you will be facing is stronger than those you have faced in the past, for they were merely his heartless and nobody."

"You mean to say that its." Sora began to say before Yensid finished for him.

"Xehanort." Everyone besides Micky stared Shocked at master Yensid.

"Why has he appeared now?" Asked Riku still trying to understand what he and his friends had been told.

"It seems the defeat of Ansem and Xemnas has enabled his return."

"What is it he's planning?" Sora asked this time.

"I believe he will try once again to once again try to trigger a Keyblade War."

"What is that?" Kairi asked.

"The Keyblade War was a great battled that arose when the Keyblade wielder of Light and Darkness clashed creating a weapon known as the X-Blade that held the power to control Kingdom Hearts." Yensid explained.

"He's trying to take control of Kingdom Hearts." "Sora said with worry of the power of Kingdom Hearts falling into the hands of Darkness.

"Yes he spreading darkness throughout the worlds in the hopes that the battle between light and Darkness will create the X-Blade."

Everyone let Yensid's words set in leaving them very worried about what could be done to stop Xehanort.

"If Xehanort tried to open Kingdom Hearts once before what stopped him from succeeding?" Sora wondered.

"It was the joint efforts of three Keyblade wielders, they stopped his plans but with a great cost to each of them."Yensid explained grimly.

"What happened to them?" Kairi asked concerned. "

They were trapped in Darkness." Micky answered his shoulder slumping and sorrow in his voice.

"Did you know them your Majesty?" Sora saw that the King was very hurt having to say what happen to the three warriors.

"They were my friends." Micky looked away from the others sadly.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked to the king with sympathy in their eyes.

"They stopped Xehanort once before and we'll need their help to defeat him now which is why we must rescue them." Yensid said.

"How can we save them master?" Micky pulled himself together and stood tall with hope that he could help his friends.

"You must travel to the realm of Darkness." Everyone became tense when they heard what they must do."I warn you while I can open a door for you all to enter, I will not be able to open a door to bring you to come back you will need to find another means of returning."Knowing this, who will be going? Yensid asked the six travelers.

"I am!" Micky stepping forward with fiery Determination.

"And we're with you your Majesty!" Goofy placed his hand on Mickey's shoulder."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed swinging his staff.

"Thanks fellas." Micky said knowing Donald and Goofy wanted to save their friends just as much as he did.

"We're going to!" Sora Proclaimed.

"We didn't come here to run from the darkness we came to help stop it." Riku told Master Yensid.

A smile appeared on Yensid's face from the braver displayed by his student and companions. "Very well, Pleas take this with you."

With a puff of blue smoke a Keyblade appeared in Yensid's hand. The Keyblade was dull metallic blue. The head was roughly diamond-shaped with the left corner missing, the teeth formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the head. The handle was smooth and black while the guard was angular mainly white and did not fully connect to the Keyblade. The key chain links and its tokens were all made up of water droplets.

Kairi gazed at the Keyblade and was flooded by visions of her child hood, King Mickey, a light in her necklace and a beautiful woman whose name she did not know.

"Kairi!" "Kairi!" Sora called bringing Kairi out of her thoughts. "Kairi how did you do that?" Sora asked amazed.

"Do what?" Kairi asked but her question answered itself when she saw the Keyblade Yensid held now in her hand. Everyone looked amazed at what Kairi had done.

"I think I have seen this Keyblade before." Kairi said staring at the Keyblade.

"Interesting perhaps you should keep the Keyblade for now Kairi. Yensid suggested."

"Alright." Was Kairi only reply with most of her focus being on the visions she had.

Yensid waved his hands and a black portal appeared. "This portal will take you to the dark realm, you must go with caution my friends." Yensid warned.

"We will Master, let's go everyone." Said Mickey.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey step through the black portal ready to face what lied in the Darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter please let me know what you thought of it so far but cut me a little slack it is my first Fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2 A lost Light in Darkness

**Kingdom Heart Chapter 2 A lost light in Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

Sora and his friends passed through the portal bringing them to the realm of Darkness. All around were various floating platforms surrounded by twisted glowing structures, and the Sky above was a mix of dark blue, purple and black. A cold feeling passed over Kairi causing her to shiver. Sora took notice of her discomfort and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi are you ok?"

Kairi took hold of Sora's hand taking comfort in its warmth "I'm alright but this place, I never thought there could be such a dark world."

"I know, I have never felt Darkness like this before." Sora was unsettled by what he was feeling.

"Don't Worry you two as long as your heart is strong you'll be alright, and I can't think of two people with stronger hearts than the both of you." Riku told his friends giving them a smile.

"Thanks Riku." Kairi said feeling better.

"Yeah but you have a pretty strong heart to." Sora told his friend.

"Trust me Sora its nothing compared to yours."

"Garsh your Majesty now that we're here where do we go?" Goofy asked confused.

"I have an idea about that, Kairi let me see the Keyblade Master Yensid gave you."

Kairi gave the King a confused look then summoned the Keyblade and handed it to Mickey. "This Keyblade belonged to my friend Master Aqua, she taught me that if you follow the hearts you will find the way." Mickey explained to the others.

"What do you mean your Majesty." Donald asked not understanding.

"A Keyblade has a link to its wielder's heart, and we can use that connection to find Aqua." The King continued then held the Keyblade out pointing it at each pathway until a light shot from the top illuminate one of the paths. "That is the way we need to go." Mickey said returning the Keyblade to Kairi.

"Then let's get going." Sora said as he and the others started down the path that would lead them to Aqua.

* * *

For hours the group traveled the pathways looking for Aqua finding no trace of her. "I wonder if there is an end to this world." Sora said over taken by the endless paths.

"Who knows maybe it does go on forever." Riku considered.

"No matter how far it goes we have to find Aqua." The King said determined to find his friend.

"I,m beginning to think there isn't anything here at all, This whole time we have been here and we havent seen so much as a heartless!" Donald complained. As if called by their name Shadow Heartless began to rise from the ground surrounding everyone.

"Donald!" Goofy and Sora moaned.

"You just had to say something." Said Riku.

"I'm sorry!" Donald scream in a panic.

Everyone then readied themselves to fight, Goofy pulling out his shield, Donald rasing his wizard staff, Mickey summoned his Keyblade along Sora summoning his Kingdom Key, Riku his Way to the dawn and Kairi her Destiny's Embrace. Everyone was on guard waiting for the heartless to make their move. The shadows showed no sign of making an attack until three rushed in to strike. Sora took action and with a single swing of his Keyblade vanquished the shadows causing the other heartless to attack.

"Thunder!" Donald called rasing his staff summoning lightning striking a group heartless destroying them. Goofy charged several shadows with his shield knocking them out one after another.

Riku moved quickly through the horde of heartless cutting them down with swift strikes from his Way to the Dawn. King Mickey in one quick movement took out over a dozen heartless, The King was then circled by shadows as they leap high over The King to pounce Mickey jumped then with one twist defeated them.

Kairi was doing a very good job of holding her own against the many heartless that were attacking. Using the fighting technic Sora and Riku taught her when they use to spare, Kairi had been able to defeat every heartless that came her way until she was rush by seven at once Kairi knew she could not defeat them all with one swing she would have to use magic. "Alright remember what Sora told you harness the light in yourself, focus it, let it take form and unleash it." Kairi ran through her mind then cast her spell. "Blizzard!" An icy blast erupted from Kairi's Keyblade freezing the shadows.

Sora cut through Shadow after Shadow while watching over Kairi and was very glad he gave her a crash course in magic, seeing more heartless appear behind her Sora took careful aim using his strike raid attack throwing his Keyblade destroying the heartless behind Kairi.

Everyone was once again back to back with more heartless appearing. "They just keep coming" Goofy said worried.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Said Mickey.

"If only there was a way to get rid of them all at once." Kairi said sparking an idea in Sora and Riku's minds.

"Riku you thinking what I'm think?" Sora asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah let do it!"

"Eternal Session!" Both teens said in unison. Sora and Riku unleashed a series of powerful strikes and quick jabs on the heartless, then a flurry of long-ranged slashes. Finally Sora and Riku threw their blades into the air firing a beam of light and dark energy at each other drawing in all the remaining shadows after the earlier attacks destroying them in a flash of light. Sora and Riku caught their Kyblades and knock their fist together.

"We did it!" Sora said triumphantly."

"Riku, Sora that was amazing." Kairi cheered.

"You were pretty amazing yourself Kairi, it took me a while before I could do a Blizzard spell that powerful."

"Sora is right, you're getting stronger Kairi." Riku encouraged.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it if you two hadn't taught me how to fight." Kairi said humbly.

"You all did a great job, now let's get going before more heartless show up." The King suggested

"Good idea." Donald agreed not liking the idea of dealing with more heartless.

"Here's another, don't go screaming about us **not **running into any Heartless." Riku through his idea in rolling his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry! Donald tried to defend himself which only made Goofy, Sora and Kairi laugh.

* * *

Continuing on Sora and the others followed the still illuminated pathway. As their trek went on they came to a large platform that had no other way off besides the way they came.

"Where do we go now?" Sora asked looking around trying to find another path.

"I don't know the light should have led us to Aqua." Mickey said very confused.

"Are you sure your Majesty?" Donald asked the King.

"I'm positive!"

"And you were right Mickey." Riku said while standing at the edge of the platform.

"What do you mean Riku?" Asked Goofy.

"Down there." Riku said pointing down below to a large open valley like area surrounded by twisted dark trees, where six Darkside Heartless were attacking a woman.

The woman had short blue hair a slim but well toned figure and was very beautiful, she wore a black and blue high collared halter top and two pink intersecting belts over her chest with a silver badge in the middle, on her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan finger-less gloves, on her legs were black stockings as well as two strips of blue cloth that draped over her hips along with a white smaller strip of cloth tied around her waist and in her hand was a silver Keyblade.

Kairi stared in aw at this woman and was once more overcome with more visions of her past. Kairi necklace began to glow with a bright light as a name escaped her lips. "Aqua."

As the light grew brighter it caught the heartless and Aqua's attention, one Darkside however was still focused on Aqua with her back turned it created a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body and released dark energy orbs that targeted the Keyblade Master.

Aqua noticed the attack at the last moment and managed to dodge but the resulting shockwave had knock her of her feet causing her to hit the ground hard enough to loss conciseness. Everyone gasped as they saw Aqua lay unmoving below them.

"We need to help her!" Mickey said in haste.

"First we may need to help ourselves." Riku said seeing a Darkside create an orb of darkness in its hand and through it at the platform above striking it.

The platform began to crumble and fall to the ground below, Goofy wailed loudly as he fell from the platform while Donald began flapping his arms wildly hoping to fly. Reacting quickly Mickey used the falling rubble as stepping-stones jumping swiftly from one to another reaching the floor below. Riku grabbed Donald and through him over his shoulder and grabbed Goofy's arm and did just as Mickey had to reach the lower area. Sora pulled Kairi into his arms then picked her up bridal style

"Hang on to me Kairi!" Sora advised and just as his friend had used the falling debris to make it safely to the ground and set Kairi down who was blushing making her cheeks as red as her hair but while slightly shy about Sora picking her up she missed the safety she felt in his arms.

The six Darkside heartless began to close in.

"We need to help Aqua." Kairi said remembering what was going on, but was interrupted as the Darkside attacked using the same dark energy attack they used against Aqua.

"Move!" Shouted Riku. The group scattered dodging the incoming attack their smaller stature allowed them to slip past the heartless and reach aqua. The Darksides punched the ground causing dark pools to form and Shadows began to arise from the pools. Donald quacked with fear as the heartless increased in numbers.

"What are we going to do?" Donald asked shacking.

"Stay calm Donald you and Goofy handle the Shadows, Kairi you guard Aqua, Sora,Riku we'll take care of the Darksides." With everyone knowing what they had to do they summoned their weapons.

"Stop!" Commanded Donald as he raised his staff which caused many of the shadows to freeze in place. "Now Goofy! Donald said. Goofy took his shield and through it like a frisbee at the heartless which bashed into them then bounced between the shadows until they were no wave of shadows charged the pair. "Thunder!"Donald shouted casting his spell striking several of the heartless with lightning.

Four Shadows slipped past Donald and Goofy while they focused on the bulk of the heartless attacking and headed for Kairi and Aqua.

Kairi readied herself in a protective stance in front of Aqua. The first two Shadows pounced ready to strike. With a quick swipe of her Destiny's embrace Kairi vanquished both remaining two heartless leapt over Kairi and were about to attack Aqua. Acting quickly Kairi once again put her magic to use. "Fire!" A burst of fire shoot from her keyblade striking both heartless incinerating them. Kairi retook her stance in front of Aqua determined to protect her.

Riku prepared himself for the next attack from the Darkside he faced. The heartless fired dark energy orbs from the heart-shaped hole in its body at Riku. To defend himself Riku used his dark shield blocking the attack and countered with his own dark aura attack bombarding the Darkside's head causing it drop to one knee. The Darkside reached out its claw to strike. Riku saw his opening and slashed the Darkside's hand and followed up with powerful strikes to its claws. Moving away from the Darkside's hand Riku leapt into the air then began a frenzy of attacks on the Darkside's head. Leaping back Riku saw the Darkside drop to its hand and knees and moved in for the last blow. Riku jumped above the heartless with his Way to the Dawn raised high above his head and brought it down finishing the giant heartless.

Mickey evaded the orbs of darkness raining down around him running swiftly toward the heartless. As he came into range the heartless slammed its hand to the ground to crush the king but Mickey had dodged the hand and ran up the Darkside's arm to its shoulder then slashed it across the face landing behind the heartless, over the Mickey's shoulder the Darkside vanished defeated.

"Fire!" Sora shot three balls of fire from his Keyblade hitting the heartless. The Darkside drove its hand into the ground causing waves of dark energy to from. Sora flipped over the incoming waves landing near the Darkside's hand then slashing it stopping the dark waves. The Darkside brought it claw down. Sora held the claw at bay with his Keyblade then deflected it. Sora slid back to gain distance, then pointed his Keyblade at the Darkside and gathered his inner light at the tip. The heartless reached for Sora to attack. Sora unleashed a beam of light from his Keyblade piercing the Darkside's hand then its head vanquishing it.

Sora,Riku and the King rejoined Kairi,Donald and Goofy. "We still have three Darksides to deal with." Riku said as the giant heartless approached.

"We need to finish this now." Said the King.

"Maybe we can speed this up, Donald, Riku master form." Sora told his friends.

"Right!" Riku and Donald understood.

Sora envisioned the master symbol the gold cross, an image of possessing all abilities flowed into Sora's mind, finally Sora infused himself with the power of courage and strength as well as wisdom and magic. "Light!" Sora shouted as Donald and Riku became orbs of light than fused with Sora and engulfed him in light.

As the light faded instead of Sora in his master form stud Sora his skin and hair ink black, his cloths had become black with blue accents he emited darkness from his arms and back in the form of misty black and violet wisps and had the glowing yellow eyes of a heartless.

Sora took of on all fours towards the darksides then pounced on the closest one's face and began a brutal assault on the heartless, dealing countless attacks with his shadow claws until the Darkside was no more.

Kairi watched with a mixture of fear and confusion at what she was seeing. "What happened to Sora why isn't he in his master form?" Kairi asked horrified.

"That is the anti-form." Mickey answered.

"The what?" Kairi asked still not understanding.

"The anti form happens sometimes when Sora tries to use the valor, wisdom or master form and he becomes like a heartless." said Goofy.

"Is there anything we can do to change him back?" Kairi asked.

"No we have to wait till he reverts back on his own." Mickey explained.

"Sora." Was all Kairi could say as she placed her hand over her heart to try to calm her worries.

Sora moved with blinding speed dodging the orbs of dark energy and slid to a stop at the second Darkside's feet then struck the massive heartless in its knees causing it to topple over. With the Darkside's head no on ground level Sora ran over and delivered the last blow.

The last Darkside created an orb of darkness in its hand and raised it over its head to through it but Sora scaled the giant heartless and clawed its hands causing it to drop the orb on its own head putting an end to the last Darkside.

Sora landed in front of Kairi, Goofy and Mickey then in a flash of light Sora reverted back to himself with Donald and Riku reappearing at his side.

"Are you all ok?" Kairi asked rushing up to them.

"I think so but that was different from when I normally change into the anti-form."

"What do you mean Sora?" Goofy asked.

"When I turn into the anti form I know right away but this time it did not happen until the last second."

"It must have been from using your drive form in the Realm of Darkness." Said Mickey.

"Anyway I think I'm ok now." relieved Sora was alright Kairi looked to Aqua who was regaining conciousness.

* * *

"Aqua's waking up!" Kairi said getting everyone's attention as they gathered around Aqua.

"Riku does she look?" Sora began to say but Riku finished for him.

"familiar I know." "She's that woman we meet on the island, the one that said if anything ever happened to you I needed to take care of you."

Aqua gave a light groan as she slowly opened her eyes and saw looking down on her were very old friends. "I must have hit my head pretty hard. Said Aqua not believing what her eyes were showing her.

"What's so hard to belive about your friends coming to help you?" Mickey asked aqua with a smile.

"Mickey?" Aqua asked in shock.

"Who else would it be." Mickey joked.

In a surge of happiness Aqua sat up and hugged the King with great force. "Mickey!" Aqua cheered.

"Yep it's me alright." Mickey said returning the hug.

"Hey what about us." Donald Whinned.

"Donald!" "Goofy!" Aqua brought them in to the hug as well.

"After being in Darkness for so long I almost forgot what it feels like being in the light of friends."

"Well were not the only one here to help you, see." Mickey gestured toward the three teens. Aqua instantly recognized them as the children she had met years ago. "Sora, Riku, Kairi." Aqua said almost not believing it was them.

"That's us alright, its nice to meet you Aqua, uh again." Sora said stumbling at the end.

"That's right, I meet you both when you were just little kids, now here you are saving me from Darkness." Aqua walked over Sora and Riku and hugged them. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank us." Riku replied.

"Helping our friends is what we've always done." Sora said, his bright smile reminding Aqua of the Light.

Aqua could not help but smile at Sora but her eyes traveled to Kairi who looked at Aqua nervously.

"Kairi, I knew I sensed a powerful light in this world I never would have guessed it was yours."

"So you do know me." Kairi said hopefully.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I, don't you remember me?"

I remember I met you when I was little, but I can't remember how we meet or anything about myself before that."

"Why can't you remember?" Aqua asked worried.

"I don't know one day I woke up on Destiny Island and all I knew was my name, I was hoping you could help me remember what happened." Kairi asked with pleading eyes.

"I might know a way to help you."

"Really, how?" Kairi asked her eyes gleamed with hope.

"Simple." Aqua said then with her index finger touched Kairi's necklace causing the same light from earlier to appear. As the light covered her Kairi felt her memories returning, her childhood in Radiant Garden, meeting Aqua and what had sent her to Destiny Island.

"Do you remember me now?" Aqua asked in a caring voice placing her hand on Kairi's shoulders.

"Yes, I remember I own my whole world to you." Kairi said then hugged Aqua tightly. Aqua hugged her back and gave Kairi a warm smile. Sora Riku and the other watched as their friends became reconnected.

"You don't owe me anything Kairi, everything I did for you was so you would be safe and that all I wanted." Aqua said happy to know the spell she had cast to protect Kairi had done just that.

"Well the least I can do is give this back to you." Kairi summoned the Keyblade Yensid had given her.

"My Keyblade!" Aqua said surprised to see her old weapon.

"Where did you find it?" Master Yensid gave it to me to return to you." Kairi said holding out the keyblade.

"Thank you" Aqua said placing her hands on her Keyblade the Rainfell, suddenly a beam of light shot from the keyblade creating a door of light.

"Looks like we found our way out." Said Sora.

"How did you two do that?" Riku asked trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't know what we did." Kairi said amazed at what she had done without even realising what she had done.

"Come on let's get going before more heartless show up!" Donald shouted wanting to leave the dark realm.

"Ready to return to light Aqua?" Kairi asked with a smile. "I have been for a long time." Aqua said following the others into the door of light.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Birth by Awakening

**Kingdom Hearts Chapter 3 Birth by Awakening**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

After passing through the door to light the group found themselves back in Master Yensid's Tower.

"You have returned." Yensid said seeing his student and his friends back in his presence.

"Of course we are, it will take more than a trip to the dark realm to stop us." Sora said alway confident in himself and his friends.

"I suppose you are right." Said Yensid chuckling.

"Aqua I am glad to see you are safe." Yensid continued.

"Thank you Master Yensid but if not for my friends I would not be here." Aqua gestured to Mickey and the others.

Yensid gave a nod. "I wish your return could be under better circumstances but there is much we must tell you." "What do you mean?" Aqua asked. "The realm of Light is in grave danger, we need your help."

"Master why do you need me?"

"Because the enemy we now face is one you have stopped in the past." Yensid said.

"Xehanort." Aqua said with a mix of pain and anger laced in her voice.

"Yes, he once again plans to Start a war between Light and Darkness to create the X-Blade.

"Master I wasn't able to defeat Xehanort even with Terra and Ventus." Aqua said grimly.

"It is true that the three of you were only able to stop his plans of creating the X-blade, but you still have the skill and the weapon needed to face him." Yensid replied.

"And we're right by you Aqua." Mickey reassured his friend.

"Yeah together we can stop him once and for all." Said Sora.

Aqua look to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy standing by her side just as Terra and Ventus once did."Thank you everyone." Aqua said a smile appearing on her face.

"While you all poses great strength you will still need the aid of others." That's right we still need to help Ventus and Terra." Said Mickey.

Aqua became visibly saddened.

"Aqua what's the matter?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know how I can help them, Ventus heart is lost in darkness and Terra, Terra is being used by Xehanort." Aqua said with sorrow.

"What do you mean Xehanort is using him?" Asked Riku.

"When Terra faced him, Xehanort used the darkness in Terra's heart to take over his body."

"What?" everyone said in shock. "How can he do something like that?" Sora asked not believing what he had heard was possible.

"Xehanorts possess power that even I have yet to see, with power of Darkness at his control he could be capable of more than we can imagine." Yensid said.

"But Master there has to be a way to save Terra." Said Mickey.

"Terra possess a strong heart, we will be able to rescue him from Darkness but to do this we will need Ventus."

"But Master Yensid I don't know how to restore Ven's heart." Aqua said pain in her heart.

"Ven's heart sleeps with in the heart of another, to awaken him his heart must return to him." Yensid explained.

"But who's heart?" Aqua asked.

Yensid turned to the group then answered. "Sora's." A look of confusion crossed everyone's face.

"Ven's heart is in me?" Sora placed his hand over his heart.

"Master how do you know this?" Mickey asked his master.

"I know this because Ventus has played the same role in Sora's life as Aqua in Kairi's life and Terra in Riku's." This only confused everyone further, seeing this Yensid began his explanation. "Aqua as I understand you meet Kairi as a child in that time she touch your Keyblade did she not."

"Yes she did then I felt the light in her heart... the Keyblade inheritance ceremony." Aqua said realising what Yensid ment.

"What's that?" Kairi asked not understanding herself.

"It's a trial in which a Keyblade wielder choses a person to inherit the power to wield a Keyblade, but if someone of a strong heart makes contact with the Keyblade it could happen unintentionally." Aqua explained.

"That is the way Kairi gained her power to use the Keyblade." Said Yensid.

"And Terra gave Riku the ceremony." Added Aqua.

"He did but that still does not explain how Ventus is connected to Sora." Said Riku.

Riku when you were taken by darkness the Keyblade need a new wielder causing it to go to Sora, the reason for this was deep in Sora's heart slept the heart of Ventus the heart of a Keyblade wielder. Yensid continued.

"Ventus, Terra and Aqua gave you three the power to use the Keyblade." The three teens stood shock realising the same three people they were trying to save were the same ones who gave them their own Keyblades.

"If that's true then Ven's heart is asleep inside me and he needs our help." Said Sora.

"Yes, Aqua you possess the means to reach Ventus correct?" Yensid asked.

"Yes I do.""Then now is the time, you must go to Ventus and restore his heart."

"We will Master." said Mickey.

"Before you leave allow me to return this to you Aqua." Yensid gave a wave of his hand and a suit of blue and silver armor with a cape appeared.

My armor, thank you master. Aqua said shocked to see her Keyblade armor then placed her left hand on the chest plait the armor was then covered in light then vanished and the small round armor piece at the top of Aqua's sleeve glowed then faded. "Now go my friends and may the Light protect you." The group bowed before leaving Master Yensid.

"Where are we headed Aqua?" Sora asked as they left the tower and made their way to the gummie ship.

"To a very special world that separate from others." Aqua replied.

"How are we going to get there?" Donald asked.

"With this." Aqua said summoning the same silver Keyblade she had used before then pointed it out into the distance the fired a beam of light that created a keyhole shaped portal.

"That is where we need to go." "Then let's get a move on." Said Sora. the group entered the ship then took off through the portal.

* * *

When they arrived Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku were all shocked to see where they were.

"Castle Oblivion!" They all said at once.

Aqua left the ship and made here way to the entrance of the castle with Sora and the other rushing after her. "Aqua wait!" shouted Goofy.

"Don't go in there!" screamed Donald.

"Aqua you can't go in, this place it makes you loss your memories and everyone losses their memories of you." Sora tried explaining very quickly.

"I know." said Aqua as calm as could be.

"You do." Sora said surprised.

"Yes and I promise that as long as your all with me nothing will happen, the magic of this castle has no effect on me." Aqua said placing her hand on Sora's shoulder to calm his worries.

"But why?" Riku asked confused.

Because I made this world what it is. Answered Aqua as she entered the castle and after trading confused looks so did the others. Aqua lead the way through the castle's white marble halls that seemed to stretch forever.

Goofy notice Donald was very nerves and tried to relax his friend. "Donald are you alright?"

"I don't now Goofy, I'm worried I will forget something, If Daisy found out I forgot her she would never forgive me"

"Don't worry about that, Aqua said we'll be fine."

Hearing Donald and Goofy sparked Riku's curiosity. "Aqua can you tell us about this place and why it's magic erase people's memories."

"I guess the best way to explain that is to explain what happened to me and my friends." "This land was where generations of Keyblade wielders trained to become masters, it was my home were Terra, Ven and I trained under our Master Eraqus to become masters ourselves."

"But then on the day Terra and I were to take the Mark of Mastery exam everything changed." "Along with Master Eraqus Xehanort was watching us he caused the darkness in Terra to grow which lead him to fail to become a master he took that chance to manipulated Terra." "Both Terra and I were sent out to stop creates know as the unverse that had been created by Xehanort but he manipulated Terra and strengthened the darkness in his heart so that he take over his body."

Everyone could sense the sadness in Aqua's voice as she continued on.

"At the same time he tried to use Ven to create the X-Blade which caused Ven's heart to fracture, so to keep him safe I brought Ven here where I found that Xehanort had killed my master causing darkness to throw this world out of balance, to stop that I used my masters keyblade to change this world into what it is, a world that anyone who came to would be lost in Oblivion, except me."

Everyone felt such pain in Aqua words and wanted nothing more than to help her save Ventus and Terra.

"Here we are." Aqua said coming to a pair of large doors and pushing them open. The room was the same white marble floor and walls but in the center of the room was a boy sitting in a throne asleep.

The boy had short brown spiky hair, he wore a jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left with a red pleated collar and grey vest with several white angular patterns on it, his pants were shades of grey black and white. On his mid section and shoulder and feet was armor similar to Aqua's as well as the crossing stain across his chest with the silver emblem.

Aqua entered and stood beside the throne and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ven I'm sorry it took me so long to come back and I couldn't bring Terra, but as soon as you wake up we can go find him together." Aqua said to her sleeping friend.

"That's Ventus." Riku said astonished.

"He looks just like Roxas." Kairi said bewildered.

Sora almost couldn't belive what he was seeing but at the same time it made him realise that Ven's heart was in his own just as Master Yensid had told him.

"Now do understand Sora?" Mickey asked. "I do and I know what I have to do now." Sora replied stepping in front of Ven.

"Aqua I know I can help Ventus." Aqua looked from Ven to Sora. "If you belive you can Sora then so do I."

Everyone gathered around the throne as Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Ventus. A light form at the tip of the keyblade then shot out striking Ventus in the chest and causing Sora to be engulfed by the light.

* * *

Sora felt as if he was falling but in a very familiar way, as he opened his eyes Sora was falling in a black abyss but far beneath him he saw what looked like a giant stain glass window with the image of himself in the center with smaller images of Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey, this place was the physical manifestation of Sora's heart.

Sora landed gentle on the platform and felt something in his heart begin to react. Suddenly a small light came from Sora's chest.

Sora stood in confusion at what was happening when a memory from his childhood came to mind.

"I remember this light, that night on the island Riku said someone was reaching out to me, it was Ventus!" Sora said everything coming back to him.

The light that stood before Sora glowed brighter than in a flash was Ventus.

"That's right Sora you gave my heart a place to sleep."

"All this time I never remember." Sora shocked.

"Your mind may have forgotten but every memoire lives in your heart." Ven replied.

"Ventus thank you, If it weren't for you I would not have the power to protect my friends." Sora said gratefully but only made Ventus laugh.

"Your half right Sora, When the Keyblade first came to you it was because of my heart but when you took it back from Riku it was your heart that called it back the heart of someone worthy of a Keyblade, and I'm the one that should thank you save me and Aqua from being lost to Darkness." Ven said sincerely.

"Hey that's what friends do, we help each other." Sora said proudly.

"Right and since were friends call me Ven." Ventus held his hand out to Sora who shook it glad to have Ven's friendship.

Suddenly A staircase appeared at the edge of the platform. What is that? Sora asked.

"That is my way home." Ven answered.

"Thank you Sora for everything." Ven said looking to Sora with a smile then climbed the stairs that brought him to similar platform to the one below but with Ventus's image in the center and the lower half was off broken.

As Ven stepped on the platform the crack restored in a flash of light making it whole, making Ven's heart whole. Once Ventus reach the center the platform glowed and the light flared blinding Sora but once he opened his eyes he was back in Castle oblivion with his friends watching Ven awaken.

"Ven are you alright?" "Aqua asked worried.

"Aqua I knew you'd be back." Ventus said giving Aqua a smile.

A smile appeared on Aqua's face and tears flooded her eyes. "Ven you hopeless sleepy-head." Aqua said taking Ventus in a tight embrace.

Sora and the others watch the warm-hearted reunion with great joy that they had help bring their two friends back together after years of separation. Kairi shed tears of her own, overjoyed for Ven and Aqua.

"Ven I almost thought I lost you." Aqua said as her tears still flowing freely.

"You said it yourself Aqua, follow the heart and you will find the way, mine lead me to Sora and that lead me back to you. "Ven said to comfort Aqua

"Your right if not for our friends you and me would not be here." Aqua said helping Ventus off the throne.

"We've got the best friends anyone could ask for." Ven said looking to the group. "Thank you everyone."

"There's No need to thank us Ven it's just good to have you back." Said Mickey. "It's good to be back."

"We're so glad your alright Ventus." said Kairi. "Thanks Kairi." "You know my name." Kairi said surprised this being their first meeting.

"Yeah Riku's to"

"How?" Kairi asked still not understanding.

"It's because you were apart of Sora's heart wasn't it." Riku guested how.

"That right I know everyone Sora keeps in his heart and the two of you have always been close to his hearts."

"That sounds like Sora alright." Riku said making everyone laugh.

Aqua was overjoyed to have Ventus back and have him be with her and their friends but it reminded her that there was still one person missing this reunion causing her smile to fade.

Ven took notice of Aqua's change in mood. "Your thinking about Terra aren't you?" Ven asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Aqua said somberly.

"Aqua you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Terra, it wasn't your fault."

"But I feel like if I had done something more to save him." Aqua said.

"That doesn't matter, what matters now is that we can save him now together."

"Ven is right we can save Terra if we work together." said Mickey.

"You shouldn't put so many problems on yourself, let your friends help you." Said Sora.

"Alright then we'll all help Terra together." Aqua said in a brighter tone.

"The only thing is how do we find him?" Asked Riku.

"I think I have an idea." Ven side pulling out his wayfinder.

"That's a wayfinder." Kairi said recognizing the charm similar to her own.

"That's right Aqua made these for us the night before the Mark of Mastery exam so that we would always be connected to each other, I think if we use ours together we can find Terra." Ven elaborated.

"The magic I used to make them made it so that one wayfinder could connect two hearts, two wayfinders may be strong enough to lead us to the heart of another." Aqua explained her theory taking out her own wayfinder.

"Then let's try it." Ven held his hand out to Aqua who took it in her own the two then closed their eyes and held their wayfinders to their hearts.

Aqua and Ventus focused only on Terra trying to connect to his heart when the images of one world flooded their mind and they knew instantly that was where they would find Terra. Aqua and Ven opened their eyes and nodded to each other knowing where to go.

"Do you know where Terra is now ?" Asked Sora.

"Yes we need to go to Radiant Garden."

**Please read and review let me know what you like, what you think I should work on, I am always open to improvement.**


	4. Chapter 4 Return to radience

**Kingdom Hearts Chapter 4 Return to radiance**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

After leaving Castle Oblivion the group found themselves in a world they knew all to well. It was where Sora had first battled Maleficent and Xehanort's Heartless, where Aqua had fell into Darkness and Kairi's place of birth Radiant Garden.

"Wow!" Donald said amazed at how far the Restoration Committee had come in restoring Radiant Garden to its former glory.

"Garsh Leon and the others sure are doing a good job around here." Said Goofy looking at scenery.

"Yeah the town looks almost brand new." Said Sora.

"It almost looks like how I remember it." Said Kairi remembering this as her home world.

"So you remember living here now Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I do, it's strange to be back now that I remember so much about this place." Kairi expressed how she felt about returning.

"Aqua Ven are you both sure Terra is here?" Asked Riku.

"We're sure, I can feel his heart but it's shrouded in Darkness." Said Aqua.

"That right finding Terra means finding Xehanort." Mickey explained grimly.

"That is a problem." Said Riku.

"Then maybe Leon and the others can help us." Suggested Sora.

"Sora's right we'll need their help for this." Said Mickey.

"Where can we find them?" Aqua asked wanting to get moving.

"Last I heard from Leon The Restoration committee moved to the Castle." Answered Mickey.

"Then that's where we need to go." Riku said setting his sights on the castle.

As the group was leaving Aqua continued to stare out at the town. "I won't let you down this time Terra, I promise." Aqua said before joining the others.

As they made their way through the town the only sound that could be heard was the wind.

"It sure is quite out." Goofy stated.

"It is and that worries me." Said the King as he looked around exspecting an attack.

"Its unsettling, there is Darkness at work in this world." Riku added.

"Lets just keep moving." Donald said not wanting to be around if something bad happened.

"I hate to think of this beautiful place being taken by Darkness." Aqua said.

"We've seen that and we don't want to see it again." Sora said remembering the first time they had come to Radiant Garden, when it was still known as Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Climbing a large staircase they finally reached the castle.

"Aqua this is where we first met isn't it?" Kairi asked trying to confirm her restored memories.

"That's right." Aqua said with a smile remembering meeting Kairi as one of the happier memories from her past journey.

"How did you two meet?" Sora asked curiously.

"When I was little I came to the castle to pick flowers one day and was attack by these monsters but Aqua and The King saved me." Kairi enlighten her friends.

"That was a day I will always remember and the day you received the Keyblade inheritance ceremony." Aqua added.

As they where about to reach the castle doors Donald ran ahead but collided with something large and round sending him backwards.

"Donald are you alright?" Mickey asked rushing to his friend's side.

"Yeah but what did I hit?" Donald quacked fearfully seeing a Large Body appear in front of the doors.

"Heartless!" Shouted Goofy.

In a matter of seconds more Heartless began to appear. "There's more of them!" Said Ventus.

"They have us surrounded!" Donald said were now facing Large Bodies, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies and shadows. The group formed a circle inside the Heartless crowd to guard all sides.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked as the group backed into one another.

Sora noticed there was no means of escaping and gave the only answer he knew. "We take them on!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and readied himself for battle. The others followed by summoning their own weapons. seeing this a soldiers charged in to stop them but was met by Sora's Keyblade defeating the heartless and causing the others to attack.

A mix of Shadows and Soldiers attacked Riku who dealt each heartless a lethal blow with his Keyblade. Suddenly a swarm of Blue Rhapsodies and Red Nocturnes bombarded Riku with fire and ice. The smoke from the attacks cleared reveling Riku to have raised his dark shield to defend himself. Leaping into the air Riku cut down the tiny heartless with a single swing of his Way to the Dawn.

Aqua had swatted a number of Red Nocturnes when she saw a Large body charge at her with its stomach out. At the last second Aqua cart-wheeled out of its path. The Heartless had slowed to a halt and looked around itself trying to find Aqua. Aqua thought quickly of the Heartless Sora and the others a told her and remembered that this Heartless was vulnerable to attacks from behind. Aqua raised her Rainfell and became encased in a giant bubble then dozens of smaller bubbles flew from the larger one hitting the Large body in its back. The big bellied Heartless began to lift off the ground from the force of the attack and the flurry of bubbles continued until the Large body was destroyed.

Shadows began to approach Kairi who had grown more confident in her magic abilities and decided to try a stronger spell. Kairi raised her Keyblade to the sky and shouted. "Thunder!" Bolts of lightning were summoned from above and struck the Shadows but Kairi did not have full control of the spell and one stray lightning bolt was heading for a new target.

Donald was surrounded by Soldiers, Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. Razing his staff to the sky Donald said. "Thundaaaaaaaah!" Kairi's stray lightning spell had been attracted by Donald's magic and struck his staff electrocuting him while at the same time due to Donald using his magic just before he was hit the lightning struck the Heartless around him. When the lightning stopped the heartless were gone and Donald stood frozen still with his beak open was fried to a crisp and smoking. Kairi saw what happened and ran over. "Oh no, sorry Donald!" Kairi said feeling awful about barbecuing her feathered friend. Donald's only reply was to fall back with a thud.

Goofy charged a group of soldiers then hopped on his shield and smashed through the Heartless like bowling pins sending them to Sora and Ven who swatted them out of the air. More Heartless attacked Ven and Sora as they continued to defeat each coming enemy. "Magnet!" Ventus and Sora said in unison and a large orb appeared above them and began drawing in Heartless. Sora and Ventus jumped and cut through the large clump of heartless destroying them. Two Large Bodies had jumped high into the air and were about to drop down on Sora and Ven. Just before the Heartless crushed them both Mickey sprang up and defeated the two large heartless and landed between Ven and Sora. "Thanks your Majesty." said Sora.

"Yeah we owe you one" Said Ven.

"No problem fellas." Said Mickey.

* * *

The group rejoined each other to take on the remaining Heartless while high on the Castle balcony a man in a black coat with fire-red hair watched the fight below.

"What does it take to get rid of these guys?" Ven asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter they spring up we knock them down!" Said Donald about to cast a spell when two wheels of fire cut through the remaining Heartless all around them.

What was that? Aqua asked confused. The figure from the balcony jumped down landing in front of Sora and the others then caught the two wheels as the flames died down reveling them to be chakrams.

Sora and Riku recognized the weapon and the wild red hair. "Axel!"

"Nope, the name's Lea now, got it memorised?" Axel or rather Lea asked turning to the group.

Everyone was confused by what they were seeing Donald, Goofy and Aqua had never seen this person before and wondered why he had helped them Kairi became worried when she saw he was the same person who had kidnapped her. Mickey Riku and Sora wondered how Axel was standing before them now when he sacrificed himself to save Sora. Ventus wondered if this was the same Lea he had befriended the last time he came to Radiant Garden.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost." Lea said referring to the shocked looks on everyone's faces when he noticed Ventus. "Hey Ven long time no see how you been."

"Wait Lea, it is you." Ven said.

"Who else would I be?" Lea asked.

How do you know him Ven? Sora asked confused.

"He's a friend I met him the last time I came here." Ven explained.

"That was back before I became a Nobody."

"Well we know you as Axel a member Organization XIII." Riku said sternly.

"Relax I'm not a nobody anymore so I'm a new man, free to do as I please."

"How do we know that's true?" Riku asked still wary.

"Hey I helped you guys didn't I, would someone who is your enemy do that?" Lea asked to prove his point.

"Why did you help us?" Kairi asked.

"It's the job of the Restoration committee members to protect the town and the people in it."

"You're part of the Restoration committee." Goofy said surprised.

"Sure am, I let Leon and his pals use the castle as their new base so they made me a member."

"What were you doing in the castle?" Mickey asked.

"I woke up in the castle and I was my old self again, but how I got there and what changed me back are a mystery." Axel explained. "Anyway not that I don't enjoy playing twenty questions but I think we should head inside before another Heartless welcoming party shows up."

"Good idea." Sora agreed as they followed Lea into the castle.

* * *

Lea lead the group to the main control room of the Castle that looked to be a larger version of Merlin's house, Cid was typing away at the Computer consul with Yuffie looking over his shoulder watching him work on something, Leon was leaning against a wall talking to Tifa and Aerith while Cloud just kept to himself.

"I'm back and look who I found." Lea announced to everyone.

"Hey there heroes." Yuffie said waving to everyone.

"You all made it." Aerith said cheerfully.

"Splendid you have all arrived safely." Said Merlin.

"Hey everybody!" Said Sora and began to introduce his friends to each other.

"Can you all tell us what his going on here?" Mickey asked.

"The short answer is Heartless have attacked the town and they are getting more relentless each time." Yuffie answered.

"Who is the one commanding them." Riku asked.

"We're not sure, all we know is that whoever is behind this is stronger than anyone else we have faced." Leon explained with a grim tone.

"He even managed to disable the town defence system, I been trying to get it running again but no luck." Cid added

"Then Ven and Aqua were right it has to be Xehanort." Said Sora.

"Do you know where he is now?" Aqua asked hoping to have a lead on where Terra was.

"No we think he is planning for one last attack to take over." Cloud said leaning against the wall next to Aqua.

"Well if he's getting ready for a fight then that's what we're gonna give him." Sora said confidence in his voice.

"There's the hero we know!" Cheered Yuffie.

"Sora's right, we need to face him head on." Riku agreed clenching his fist.

"Yeah!" Donald swung his staff. "You can count on us Leon." Said the King.

A smile spread across Leon's face. "That's what I like to hear."

"Now don't all of you go rushing off before I have a chance to prepare you." Merlin said. "What do you mean?" Sora asked confused. "To face a dark force such as this your powers of light will have to be near perfection." The wizard explained.

"That's no problem, all of us are pros at that." Sora said confidently.

"Not quite all of you." Merlin said looking to Riku and Kairi.

Sora saw that he was looking to his to best friends and was almost at a loss for words, almost. "You can't be serious, Riku and Kairi are just as strong as I am if not stronger."

"No Sora he's right, I still use a small part of the power of darkness I can't risk Xehanort using that against us."

"And I can't control my magic very well, I could end up hurting someone, I zapped Donald pretty bad outside." Kairi said feeling bad about her lack of control.

"I belive I can help the both of you." Merlin stepped in.

"How?" Riku and Kairi asked.

"Allow me to show you." Merlin snapped his fingers and everyone was enveloped in a blue cloud of smoke.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared the group was now in a large chamber with a high ceiling. "Where are we now?" Asked Goofy.

"We use this room to have sparing matches." Yuffie answered.

"So why are we here?" Said Riku.

"We are here so that the two of you can practice the skills you need." Merlin explained.

"How do we do that?" Kairi asked. "

First we will begin with this." Merlin said waving his wand creating two small orbs of light. "Take the orbs."

Kairi and Riku looked at each other and gave a nod then each took hold of an orb then became covered in light that quickly faded. "What was that?" Asked Riku.

"You now have the power to use the drive forms."

"How is the drive form going to help." Asked Kairi.

"Very simple, the drive form is one of the most powerful forms of magic, the user must balance their inner light with magic while maintaining constant control of the two, by using this form you both shall strengthen your power and control." Merlin elaborated.

"If you think it will help then I'll try it." said Riku.

"Me to." Agreed Kairi.

"Excellent now all you need are training partners." Said Merlin.

"That would be us." Yuffie said as she and Leon stepped up.

"Alright let's get started." Riku said as he and Kairi faced Leon and Yuffie.

"Now you only have the use of the valor form and the wisdom form the other two will come once you have grown stronger." Merlin enlightened.

"Goofy, Donald we'll need your help then." Riku called to the sidelines. "OK." Said both Donald and Goofy as they join their friends in the center of the chamber.

"Let give this a try." Riku said as he and Kairi prepared to change forms.

Riku envisioned the valor symbol the red fleur-de-lis, an image of utilizing his strength flowed into Riku's mind, Riku infused himself with the power of courage and strength. "Light!" Riku called as Goofy became an orb of light and fused with Riku and engulfed him in light. When the light faded his clothes were bright red with a fleur-de-lis on his pant legs and in his hands were the Way to the Dawn and Star Seeker Keyblades.

Kairi envisioned the wisdom symbol the blue flame, an image of utilizing her magic flowed into Kairi's mind, Kairi infused herself with the power wisdom and magic. "Light!" Kairi called as Donald became an orb of light and fused with Kairi and engulfed her in light. When the light faded her clothes were blue with blue flames on the rim of her dress and in her hand was the Destiny"s Embrace Keyblade.

"Now that you two are ready let's get down business." Leon said drawing his Gunblade and Yuffie her shuriken.

Riku and Leon charged forward their blades colliding.

Yuffie jumped into the air and through several shuriken at Kairi who responded by firing burst of magic at them knocking them down, Kairi glided across the ground getting behind Yuffie when landed and fired several more shots at her. With a quick back hand spring Yuffie had avoided the attack and threw two larger shuriken this time. Kairi slid out-of-the-way in time to see the two shuriken stick in the wall behind her.

Riku ducked under Leon's Gunblade and swung at his legs with The way to Dawn, Leon jump back just dodging Riku's attack then moved in to strike again. Riku quickly spun and blocked Leon with the Star Seeker then gave another swing with the Way to the Dawn which Leon dodged. "Your good, your first time using two Keyblades and you already have it down to muscle memoire." Leon complimented.

"Sora has been my sparring partner for years so I learned to always stay in top form." replied Riku.

"Fire!" Kairi became surrounded by the fire spell and charged Yuffie who at the last moment disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kairi scanned around the chamber for the ninja girl and found nothing until she turned around to see Yuffie rushing her with great speed. Kairi quickly thought of spell to stop her. "Force!" A black sphere appeared above Yuffie then dropped down stopping her causing her to drop to her knees. Kairi tapped Yuffie on the shoulder with her Keyblade showing she had won. A smile appeared on Yuffie's face. "Great job Kairi, you could give Sora a run for his money."

"Thanks, but Sora and Riku taught me how to do magic and use my Keyblade." Kairi said helping Yuffie up.

"Well you beat me all on your own."

"I still think it will be a while before I can fight like the others." Kairi looked to Leon and Riku still trading blows.

Riku weaved between Leon's slashes and caught Leon's Gunblade in an X block with his Keyblades and pulled it from Leon's grip leaving him open, Riku swung his Way to the Dawn stopping a Leon's neck. "Well done." Leon said calmly taking moving the Keyblade away.

"Thanks you pretty good yourself." said Riku.

"Splendid job all of you." Said Merlin.

"By using the drive form both of you have become stronger and gain greater control over your magic." Riku and Kairi reverted back to their normal forms return Donald and Goofy to normal. "That was great you guys." Sora congratulated his friends.

"You both showed amazing skill." Said Aqua.

"You're both getting stronger." Said Mickey.

"Now were all ready to face anything that comes are way." Said Sora see Riku and Kairi had gain new skills and new confidence in themselves. Suddenly everyone felt a dark force pass over them.

Leon look to Sora seriously. "And not a moment to soon he's here, it Xehanort."

**I knew after Dream Drop Distance I would have been chewed out if I did not have Lea in the story and I like his character so I decided to make him part of the Restoration committee. And what happens before someone uses a drive form is just my way of making it a little move interesting then just saying light and then they change. So please let me know what you think so far I am always happy to hear it. Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5 Friends worth fighting for

**Kingdom Hearts Chapter 5 Friends worth fighting for**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

After feeling the Darkness wash over them the group immediately rushed back to the control room. "Cid what are we dealing with?" Yuffie said running up to cid who was typing away at the computer. "Just give me a second" Cid brought up several location in town up on the monitor all of them showing hordes of Heartless.

"Garsh look at them all!" Said Goofy.

"This is the biggest attack on the town yet." Confirmed Cloud.

"I'm picking up two extremely powerful sources of Darkness in the town they have to be the one's controlling the Heartless." Cid explained.

"Where are they now?" asked Leon.

Cid once again began typing "Got it, one is making its way through the town, but the other is keeping to the center of town and this one is a lot stronger."

"That's got to be Xehanort." Riku instantly became tense and turned to Ven who met her gaze.

"Then this is the attack we've been expecting." Leon gave a grim look.

"I say we go show these creeps not to mess with our town!" Yuffie said eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tifa drove her fist into her hand

"I'm with them, waiting around here won't do any good so lets bring the fight to them." Lea said in his laid back manner.

"Cid how is the defence system coming?" Leon asked.

"Almost done with the repairs." Cid replied.

"Alright keep working on it Aerith help him, the rest of us are going to stop this here and now!" Leon stated.

"Now were talking, what the plan Leon?" Yuffie asked ready for a fight.

"First we need to thin out the Heartless in the town to get to their leaders." Leon explained.

"Then lets get going." Said Cloud.

"I hope your all ready." Mickey turned to his friends. "Don't you worry your Majesty, were all prepared for what ever comes at us." Sora replied.

"Right!" agreed Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi.

Mickey smiled at his friend's confidence but noticed Ventus and Aqua were not there. "Where are Aqua and Ven?" Mickey asked. Everyone turned to see they were gone.

"They were right behind us a minute ago." Goofy spun around looking for them.

"Where could they be?" Kairi wondered.

I think I might know. Sora said with a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

Ventus and Aqua descended the staircase leading to the town when Ventus stopped and looked back to the castle.

"Aqua are you sure we should go off on our own like this?"

Ven the others need to protect the town and we can't bring them into this, we need to save Terra. Aqua placed her hands on Ven's shoulders

"Alright." Ven then reached into his pocket and pulled out a keychain.

Aqua understood what he was doing and retrieved her own keychain.

Both attached their keychain to their Keyblade turning them into new weapons.

Ven's Wayward Wind had become the Lost Memory a silver and ivory colored Keyblade with teeth that was comprised by a pair of uneven silver wings framing a broken bright red heart and another set of wings decorating the guard.

Aqua's Rainfell had become the Stormfall a metallic blue, black and silver Keyblade with a jagged circular guard and teeth comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short blunt spikes.

"We're coming Terra just hang on a little longer." Aqua looked to the black clouds that now filled the once clear sky before Ven and herself took off for the center of the town.

* * *

"Why did they have to go off on their own like that?" Donald was fuming.

"They want to save Terra that's why." Riku said knowingly.

But they know we want to help them, so why did they leave without us? Asked Kairi.

"Because they feel it's their responsibility to save Terra and stop Xehanort." Mickey explained.

"It doesn't matter whose responsibility it is, they're our friends and they need help!" Sora said determined to help Ven and Aqua.

"Sora's right they need us." Kairi agreed.

"They couldn't be to far ahead us we can still catch up" Said Riku.

"Right then let's get going." the King turned to the door.

As everyone was leaving the control room Sora pulled Kairi of to the side. "Kairi I want you to be careful out there ok." Sora held her at arm's length.

"Don't worry Sora I can handle myself." Kairi was feeling far more confident after her match with Yuffie.

"I know you can, but just to help let me see your Keyblade and lucky charm." Sora felt more at ease after hearing the determination in Kairi's voice. Kairi became confused not knowing what Sora was going to do but gave him her Keyblade and lucky charm. Sora attached the charm to the bottom of Kairi's Destiny's Embrace and in a flash of light it became a new Keyblade.

The Keyblade in Sora's hand had a guard made by two angle wings a shaft displaying two hearts and teeth in the fashioned in the shape of the kanji for light.

"Sora what is that?" Kairi asked as she stared amazed at the new weapon.

"It's called the Oath Keeper, when you gave me your lucky charm it changed my Keyblade into this a Keyblade made from my memories of you Kairi." Sora said recalling the first time he had held it.

A warm feeling spread through Kairi's heart as Sora explained that his memories of her had made the Oath Keeper. Sora the held the Keyblade out to Kairi."I know you'll put it to good uses." said took the offered weapon into her hands then in a flash of light it disappeared.

"Thank you Sora I won't let you down." Kairi said feeling proud to have Sora's belive in her.

"Lets go." Sora and Kairi took off after the other.

* * *

Once they were outside everyone look up to see heartless falling from the black clouds in the sky.

"This is getting worse by the minute." Riku's grip on his Keyblade tightened.

"Goofy Valor form." Sora turned to his friend.

"You got it." Goofy agreed.

Sora envisioned the valor symbol the red fleur-de-lis, an image of utilizing his strength flowed into Sora's mind, then infused himself with the power of courage and strength. "Light!" Sora called as Goofy became an orb of light and fused with him and engulfed him in light. When the light faded his clothes were bright red with a fleur-de-lis on his pant legs and in his hands were the Kingdom Key and Star Seeker Keyblades.

Sora lead the way down into town that was now crawling with Heartless finally reaching were the Heartless attacking Sora and the others stared shock at what they were seeing hundreds of heartless of all type such as the smaller Shadows, soldiers. elemental like Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas. Even larger Heartless like the Large Bodies and defenders. With the air above them filled with Gargoyles, Wyverns and Air soldier Heartless.

Heartless began to close in on the group their vast number seeming to increase every second.

"At least this will keep us busy for a while." Lea joked while spinning his chakrams.

Sora and his friend charge forward to face the Heartless army.

Sora used his duel Keyblade with amazing speed and power as he deliver countless attack to every Heartless in his reach, every move he made would position him for his next strike making his moments flow together. Dozens of Shadows, Soldier and Armored Knight meet a swift end by Sora's Keyblades unable to put up a fight. Two Wyverns flew over Sora ready to dive bomb him when he jumped high into the air dealt both a lethal blow before land on the ground and continued to cut the number of Heartless down.

Yuffie unleashed a flurry of on the battlefield destroying many of the Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas and left many soldier stunned leaving them open to an attack from Leon.

"You sure you can keep up?" Yuffie asked jokingly from the rooftop she was on when Leon saw a Defender come up behind her. "Look out!"

Yuffie turn her head to see the heartless and flip over it just before the face on the Defenders shield could bite her. Yuffie threw her Fuma shuriken at the Heartless but it was blocked by the shield. The Heartless failed to notice Leon behind him until he had driven his Gunblade into its back.

"I guess he should have had someone watch his back." Yuffie joked watching the Heartless fall.

"Save the jokes for when this is over." Leon turned back to the battle.

"Fine." Yuffie pouted.

Riku was dodging swarms of Gargoyles swooping down on him. "Thunder!" Riku raised his Keyblade summoning thunderbolts striking the Gargoyles out of the sky when out of nowhere a Morning Star Heartless came rolling toward Riku who jump out of its path. The heartless then sprung up into the air to drop down on Riku but was countered when Riku repelled it with his Keyblade sending it crashing into a group of Armored Knights. "Fire!" Riku shoot a burst of flames at the spiked heartless burning it.

Cloud's rapid sword strikes coupled with the length of his fusion sword allowed Cloud to defeat waves of Heartless easily. Three large bodies rushed stomachs out toward Cloud intending to smash him. With a single swing all three heartless were cut down. Cloud turned to see a Wyvern headed for him then receive a roundhouse kick from Tifa.

"You should be more careful." Tifa advised.

"I had it under control." Cloud replied not really caring.

"Sure you did." Tifa watched as Cloud went back to slaying Heartless and did the same herself.

Mickey weaved his way through lightning and ice attacks from Yellow Operas and Blue Rhapsodies before striking them down. Then from above the King saw three Morning Stars coming down on him with a quick jump Mickey met the Heatless in the air and destroyed them. Before Mickey could touch the ground Armored Knights surrounded him, once he landed Mickey did a quick spin cutting down the heartless around him.

"Force!" Donald raised his staff and created a black sphere around a group of Air Soldiers bring them down to the ground. "Freeze!" Donald froze the Air Soldiers solid then shattering to pieces. A Defender began to shoot fire spells at Donald who was barely avoiding them. "Reflect!" A transparent shield appeared around Donald and absorbed the fire spells then sent them back at the defender halting its attack. "Thunder!" Donald summoned thunderbolts that stuck the defender from above preventing it from block them with its shield.

Kairi had taken to her new Keyblade very quickly and found it to far more powerful than she would have guessed allowing her to strike down heartless with greater ease. As a Gargoyle heartless began to surround her Kairi put her newly strengthened magic to the test. "Stop!" Kairi commanded freezing the Gargoyles in time inches away from striking her, then with one swing Kairi destroyed the winged Heartless. Shadows began to rise from the ground and moved in attack while Kairi had her back turn.

"Kairi look out!" Sora shouted seeing the Heartless behind her. Kairi turned to see shadows inches away from pouncing on her and then they were swepped away by Fire. Kairi then look to her side to see Lea catch one of his flaming chakrams.

"Don't worry hero I'll look out for her." Lea jumped to Kairi's side. Sora was put at easy to see Lea at protected Kairi and returned to face Heartless.

"Thanks I owe you." Kairi said sincerely.

"You don't owe me a thing, we're all friends here right?" Lea asked still calm as could be. Kairi was surprised by what Lea had just said but decided after him saving her for the second time that day he truly was someone she would want as a friend.

"Right." Kairi agreed.

"Good, I just hope the rest of our friends are doing ok" Lea said returning to the battle.

* * *

Ventus and Aqua ran down the path the would lead them to the town square.

Soldiers Heatless jumped in front of the pair and went on the attack.

Aqua took point and brough down each Heartless with one blow.

As more followed Ven stepped in.

"Out of our way, Strike Raid!" Ven threw his Keyblade sending it spinning down the Heartless filled road clearing them out then returning to his hand.

"Where almost there, I can feel Terra's heart." Aqua informed.

"So can I." Ven agreed before he and Aqua continued on.

* * *

Sora and the others had defeated a great deal of Heartless cutting their numbers down but they continued to come.

Sora had reverted back from the Valor form and was now fighting back to back with Leon. "This is taking to long, we need to get out of here."

"Your right, if we move now we can slip away before more Heartless pin us here." Leon said taking in their surroundings.

Everyone broke away from the Heartless they were facing and made their way to a path Leon pointed out.

"Where does this road lead Leon?" Mickey asked as the group followed the path before them.

"To a crossroad from there we can take a path that will lead us right to the center of town." Leon explained.

"I just hope we can get to Aqua and Ven before it's to late." Mickey said with a grim look.

"Don't worry your Majesty we'll get there in time." Sora said to reassure the King

Mickey gave a nod as they followed Leon.

* * *

Aqua and Ventus reached the town square and felt as though Darkness was crashing down on them.

"This is unreal I don't think I've ever felt a source of Darkness this powerful before." Ven said shocked.

"Nether have I, there is no doubt he's become stronger." Aqua said with a grim look.

"I believe it is me you are referring to." A voice said making Ventus and Aqua tense with worry.

A man with spiked silver hair tanned skin dressed in a white and black coat descended from the dark clouds above.

"Aqua, Ventus it has been far to long." The man said smuggle.

The two Keyblade wielders looked into the man's cold yellow eyes and saw the same evil they had faced years ago.

"Xehanort!"

* * *

Sora and his friends now found themselves in a large open area with several road to chose from. "Which way Leon?" Mickey asked in a rush.

"Right across." Leon pointed to the path in front of them. "Let's go everybody." Sora and the group were about to take the path that would lead to Aqua and Ven.

"I think not!" A wall of green flames rose up blocking the path and there in the flames stood Maleficent. "You fools will not interfere." The sorceress said as the flames died down.

Maleficent!" Goofy and Donald cried.

What are you doing here? Riku asked venom in his voice.

"I am here to put an end to you all." The fire around Maleficent began to flair.

"That's what you think!" Sora was ready for a fight until Leon stepped in front of him.

"Sora, Ventus and Aqua will need your help so you can't waste your time with this witch."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He means is you go on ahead while we take care of her." Yuffie gave an explanation.

Tifa Cloud and Lea all joined Leon and Yuffie. "Are you guys sure?" Sora asked concerned

"We're sure." Said Cloud

"We can handle her." Tifa creaked her knuckles.

"I'm staying to." Kairi joined Leon's group.

Sora and Riku were both surprised. "We need a Keyblade in this fight." Kairi raised the Oath Keeper.

"Your right." Sora and Riku agreed.

"Relax you two, I said I'd look out for her." Lea reassured them both.

"Donald, Goofy you stay and help to." The King ordered.

"Alright your majesty." Confirmed Goofy.

"You got it." said Donald

"Thank Fellas." Mickey said gratefully

Enough mindless chatter! Melefisant unleashed a burst of flames Leon and the others jump to the sides avoiding it while Sora, Riku and Mickey Jumped over it and Maleficent landing behind her then taking off down the pathway she had blocked.

"Come back here you cowards!" Orbs of fire were shot at the trio but had been blocked by Leon's Gunblade.

"Your fight is with us." Leon pointed his weapon at the witch while the others surrounded her.

"Do you fools believe that you have any chance of defeating me?"Maleficent asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact we did." Tifa replied smartly.

"So your working for Xehanort now, what's it like being someone's lackey?" Yuffie said in a taunting manner.

"I am no one's underling!"Maleficent became visible angered pleasing Yuffie.

"Really, you use to control the heartless now you're just a tool of their real master." Leon added.

"Cease your chattering, it was Xehanort who reveled to me other world to conquer, it was him who empowered me with true Darkness, and it is with that power I will destroy you all!" The flames around Maleficent began to roar.

"Oh no you don't, freeze!" Donald unleash an ice spell from behind Maleficent causing her to turn and block it with her staff. Seeing his chance Leon leapt at the witch and gave a swift swing with his Gunblade. But before Leon made contact Maleficent vanished in an a wall of flames then reappeared behind Donald and Goofy then fired orb of dark aura at them but was block by Goofy's shield. Maleficent responded by sending a pillar of flames at causing them to scatter. Yuffie jumped into the air and unleashed a storm of Shirukens down on Maleficent who gave a wave of her hand setting ninja stars on fire burning them to ash before they could reach her. Leon rushed in from the side and began a furry of attacks each being dodge by Maleficent with little effort while Tifa moved in from behind and deliver a drop kick but was caught by her ankle and thrown at Leon who ceased his swings just in time to catch her.

"Force!" Donald and Kairi raised their weapons and joined their magic to summoned a giant black sphere around Maleficent but a burst of flames destroy the prison around her with ease. Cloud charged her head on with his sonic rave attack but was repelled by her staff.

"You can not begin to understand the power I possess!" Another pillar of green flames was sent toward Cloud but was block by a pillar of orange flames.

"Really, cause your not the only one that likes to play with fire." Lea stood where the two pillars had met.

"Fools I have not even begun to fight!" Maleficent was surrounded by flames.

"Nether have we." Leon said as he and the others joined Lea at his sides.

* * *

"Xehanort!" Both Keyblade wielders growled.

"I surprised you both remember me, after living in Darkness all these years I thought you would have forgotten everything about yourselves." A smug tone could be heard in Xehanorts voice.

"Well you were wrong and we came to take Terra back!" Ventus determined.

"Unfortunately for you there is nothing left of your friend, there is only me."

"Your lying Terra's heart still exists somewhere in the Darkness!" Aqua said angered by what she had heard.

"Nothing more than wishful thinking , why would you belive someone who was lost to the Darkness could return?" Xehanort asked causally.

"Aqua thought back to when she had considered letting Darkness take her but was saved by Ven and Terra's Keyblades that moment made her realise that even in Darkness her friends were with her.

"Because even in total Darkness, we can find a true Light!" Aqua proclaimed.

"Very well then let me see this true light." Xehanort set foot on the ground with a smirk on his face and summoned two swords made by a blue beam.

Ven and Aqua pressed the pauldrons on their left arms and in a flash of light dawned their Keyblade armor.

"You will return our friends heart!" Aqua order pointing her Keyblade at their enemy.

"So naïve." Was Xehanorts only answer before rushing Aqua and Ven at blinding speeds.

* * *

"Meteors of Heaven unleash thy fury!" Maleficent brought down balls of fire on the battlefield

Lea block as many he could by creating a wall fire while Yuffie and Tifa were dodging them easily with their superior agility. Kairi had cast a reflect spell together with Donald creating a shield over themselves and Goofy. Leon and Cloud continued to try to get close to maleficent but found it impossible due to the falling meteors.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't fight all out!" Lea said still holding up his wall of flames.

"We need to do something or she is just going to wait until we get crushed!" Tifa said as Yuffie and herself fell beck behind Lea.

"Leon we could use a plan here!" Yuffie called out.

Leon, Cloud, Donald, Goofy and Kairi retreated behind Lea's wall causing Maleficent to focus all of her attacks on one spot.

"Heres what we'll do, Lea when I tell you drop the shield." Leon began "Then I'll keep her occupied while the rest of you circle around and take her down all together."

"I don't know Leon you could get fried by those fireballs." Yuffie said worried.

"She's right, Let me back you up." Cloud offered.

"No I can handle it trust me." Leon replied.

"Can we move along cause holding this thing up is not as easy as it looks." Lea was straining to hold up their defence.

"Is everybody ready?" Leon look to see everyone nod. "Now!" Lea drop the shield and Leon charged forward.

"Insolent fool!" Malefisent continued to rain meteors down on Leon narrowly missing him. As Leon closed the space between them Maleficent fired orbs of dark aura that were swatted by Leon's Gunblade. Leon leapt in to the air and brought his Gunblade down on the Sorceress only to be blocked by her staff.

"Did you really belive that could stop me?" Maleficent asked holding Leon at bay.

"No, but they might." Lea, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa appeared behind Maleficent and were about to strike her down.

"Enough!" Maleficent roared as a surge of dark energy erupted around her with such force that everyone was sent flying. Lea had managed to put up a shield of fire big enough to protect Kairi and himself from the full force of the attack but the other had been knock unconscious unable to defend themselves.

"I had wished to destroy you all at once, but picking you off one by one should be equal satisfying." Maleficent aimed her staff at an unmoving Leon. Suddenly Lea's chakram struck the staff just as Maleficent was about to unleash an attack.

"You still have me to deal with." Lea caught his chakram as it returned to him.

"You are a fool, you should have run while you had the chance." Maleficent turned to Lea.

"We'll I'm not the kind of guy who leaves his friends behind." Lea replied proudly.

Maleficent look from Lea to Kairi who had risen to her feet after the last attack. "That will be your undoing." Maleficent sent a blast of Darkness at Kairi who was caught off guard. Seeing this Lea Jumped in front of her taking the blast and was knocked back landing at Kairi's feet.

"Lea!" Kairi knelt at his side.

"Hey don't worry about it, I've been through tougher then this." Lea stained to give a smile.

"Why did you do that?" Kairi asked her eyes full of concern.

"Riku and Sora would have made me look a lot worse if I let something happen to you, and beside I always look out for my friends." Lea said before passing out.

Kairi felt a ping in her heart from what Lea had just told her.

_"Lea wanted to protect his friends and he was ready to risk everything to do it." _

_"I said I wanted to help my friends to, but I still keep needing them to protect me."_

_"Not anymore, I going to protect the people I care about no matter what!"_

Kairi came out of her thoughts and look to Goofy, Donald, Yuffie and the others before turning to Maleficent with the Oath Keeper held tight in her hands.

"Now the princess wishes to oppose me." The sorceress said amused.

"Someone has to stop you." Kairi said without fear.

"Very well, when your Light is extinguished the Darkness will grow far stronger." Maleficent said seeing Kairi as little to no threat.

"I don't think so, my friends need me and I won't let you hurt them anymore." Kairi proclaimed.

"Enough of your mindless chattering, Be gone!" Maleficent sent a fireball straight for Kairi who cast a reflect spell but this time the spell was strong enough repel the attack back a Maleficent striking her. Kairi saw this as her chance and rush the sorceress and cut her across her left side.

Maleficent screamed in pain holding her side.

Kairi was shock that she had been able to hurt Maleficent but then saw that her Keyblade was glowing brightly and reminded her of what the King had said in the realm of Darkness. "A Keyblade is linked to its wielders heart, if the light of my heart grow stronger than so does my Keyblade." Kairi said realising where this power had come from.

"You retched girl, you will pay for this!" Maleficent created a giant ring of fire around herself and Kairi who stood Keyblade firmly in hand ready to face the witch.

* * *

Aqua and Ventus were caught of guard by the speed of Xehanort attack and narrowly dodged being impaled by his blades then countered with their own strikes only to be block. Aqua assaulted Xehanort with a flurry of swift swipes with her Stormfall each being blocked or dodged until Xehanort struck her with his ethereal blade. Ventus leapt behind Xehanort but before he could attack Xehanort had moved behind him and thrown him to the ground. Ven corrected his fall and landed on his feet then charged forward. Ven's back-handed style of wielding his Keyblade made his fighting style very different from other Keyblade bearers this caused most of his opponents to be overwhelmed, Xehanort however was able to counter Ven's attack perfectly blocking his attacks then striking him in his opening. Aqua returned to the fight and joined Ven in his attack, both Keyblade wielders moved with speed and precision but were unable to land a single blow.

"Strike Raid!" Aqua and Ven jumped back and sent their Keyblades spinning toward Xehanort but were swatted away. Xehanort went on the offensive and stepped between the two Keyblade wielders and back-handed them separating the pair then focusing on Aqua again and immediately attacked relentlessly, Aqua had little time to react and could only defend herself for so long. Xehanort continued to strike Aqua with no time for her to react then knocked her away like a rag doll.

"Aqua!" Ven cried seeing his friend struck down.

"Wingblade!" Ven's Keyblade glowed brightly then separated into six swords of light floating behind him resembling wings. Xehanort turned his attention from Aqua to Ventus and with a moment closed the distance between them. Ven took two of his blades in hand while the other four remand floating and met Xehanort head on. Ven's six blade move with impressive speed striking from all sides but Xehanort was still able to hold them at bay with only his two then slip behind Ventus only to have the four blades behind him continue to block his attacks before Ventus turned around and began his own attacks. Ven jump over Xehanort with his blades pointed to the ground then surrounded Xehanort with the swords creating a circle of light. When the light faded Xehanort was gone, Ven searched his surroundings but found nothing until he was struck from behind destroying his wingblades turning them back into his Keyblade and smashing him into the ground.

Aqua rose to her feet to see Xehanort's back turned and prepared a spell. "Lightbloom!" Aqua began spinning gracefully and firing volleys of energy. Xehanort saw the incoming attack and began swatting them out of the air. Once the orb of light stop Aqua was nowhere to be seen and Ven had vanished from where he had lain. Xehanort made no effort to search for the Keyblade wielders know where they were. Ven and Aqua rushed Xehanort from behind only to be caught both their throats.

"The two of you have entertained me for long enough." Xehanort tightened his hold on the struggling warriors and unleashed a burst of dark energy causing Ven and Aqua's armour vanished before dropping them to the ground leaving them both defenseless as he loomed over them with his blades draw.

Ven and Aqua struggled sit up and were met by Xehanort's ethereal blades. "This is the end." Xehanort brought down his blades for the finishing blow but it never made contact. Ven and Aqua stared confused as Xehanort tried to move his ethereal blades.

"What is the?" Xehanort's dark yellow eyes became bright blue. "Aqua, Ven." Xehanort said but not in his usual husky voice laced with sarcasm, but the the voice of Terra.

Aqua looked into the eyes of her enemy but saw the eyes of her friend. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Terra struggled to hold the blades back. "Terra, if you can hear me you have to fight him, return to the light!" Aqua called out watching Terra struggle to gain control. "Come on you can do it Terra, were here with you!" Ven watched as Terra backed away as a dark aura began to surround him and his eyes became yellow. "So it's true, his power does come from you his friends." Xehanort once again took control of Terra's body.

"Once I eliminate you both, Terra will finally give in to the Darkness!" Xehanort unleashed orbs of Darkness on Aqua and Ventus who were still unable to move. Closing their eyes Ven and Aqua expected to meet their end, when nothing reached them they looked to see the attack had been stopped.

"Sora, Riku, Mickey!"

* * *

"Meteors of Heaven unleash thy fury!" Maleficent ordered from her floating platform above Kairi bringing down flaming meteors.

"Reflect!" Kairi created a barrier around herself protecting her from the meteors. "You'll have to do better than that!" Kairi taunted. Maleficent growled at Kairi mocking her then raised her staff to the sky and summoned lightning bolts that struck Kairi's barrier shattering it.

"Foolish girl, your power could never stand before mine." Maleficent pointed her staff at Kairi and shot another bolt of lightning.

Kairi blocked the shot with her Keyblade and countered with an ice spell. "Freeze"!"

Outside the ring of fire Donald had regained conciseness and saw his friends laying scattered around him. "Cure!" The mage cried using the last of his strength to lift his staff and cast a spell covering himself and the others in a green aura restoring their strength and healing their wounds.

Goofy sat up with a groan holding his head. "What happened?"

"Maleficent that's what!" Donald shouted as he rushed over to his friend.

Soon Leon Yuffie and the others were on their feet again and they noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where's Kairi?" Donald asked searching the area for any sign of her.

'I hate to say it but i think she's in there fighting Maleficent." Lea said pointing to the pillar of fire that prevented them from seeing what was happening.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"We have to get in there and help her!" Yuffie ordered

"I'm not sure we can." Cloud said examining the walls of fire blocking them.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Donald shouted not liking just leaving his friend to face Maleficent alone.

"Have faith in Kairi and be ready if she needs us." Leon being as sensible as usual.

Everyone knew Leon was right that the best thing to do was be ready to help and turned to the pillar hoping Kairi would come out the victor.

Kairi was dodging lightning bolts as quickly as she could but Maleficent had them following her ever move and was now about to be hit by five lightning bolts that had her surrounded until an idea came to her. "Thunder!" kairi summoned five lightning bolts of her own blocking the five that were about to strike her.

Maleficent once again aimed her staff at Kairi who prepared for another lightning attack but became confused when none came Maleficent smirked causing Kairi to look to her feet to see a pool of fire beneath her, jumping back she watched as the pool erupted thankful that she was not standing in it. More pools of fire began to form around Kairi each one barely missing her.

_"I have to get her down off that platform somehow. The only spell I can think of is the gravity spell and that didn't work on her even when Donald and I used it together. Wait, on her that's it!"_

Kairi charged Maleficent dodging more pools of fire and her incoming lightning strikes until she was in range for a spell. "Force!"

"Fool that spell has no effect on me. Maleficent berated.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Kairi smirked knowing Maleficent had not noticed her true target the platform. The gravity spell wrapped around the bottom of the platform bring it down to the ground which caught Maleficent off guard. Kairi rushed toward the now grounded Maleficent and slashed her once again across her side then once behind her across her back. Maleficent let out another painful cry as she stumbled forward.

I am going to dispose of you like the nuisance you are! Maleficent roar angrily fire around before changing into a mist of dark energy spinning like a pin wheel headed straight for Kairi. Jumping out the way Kairi could still feel the destructive force coming from the mist which began to pick up speed and spin faster. Kairi continued to dodge as the mist repeatedly returned.

As the mist closed in once again Kairi had jumped out of the way to fast and lost her footing and fell, seeing this Maleficent circled around to attack. Kairi who had just got to her feet had not time to dodge swung her Keyblade meeting the mist head on. Kairi was using every ounce of her strength to hold off Maleficent's attack but could feel herself being pushed back. Thinking it was only a matter of time before her end Kairi remembered what she fighting for.

_"I'm fighting to protect my friends so I can't give up, I won't_ give!"

_"I told Sora I wouldn't let him down so there is no way I'll let myself be beaten by someone like Maleficent!"_

Kairi felt new strength running through her body, with all her might Kairi cut through the mist leaving a trail of light where she cut. No! Maleficents disembodied voice cried before returning to normal with a slash mark of light across her chest the light flashed blowing away flames around them and blinded those watching from the outside.

Maleficent now only holding herself up with her staff looked at Kairi with great rage. "Defeated by a princess of hearts how is this possible?"

"It possible because I had my friends to fight for, you only fighting for yourself!" Kairi berated the sorceress.

"I won't forget this!" Maleficent opened a portal to darkness then stepped through escaping.

Kairi had a somber look at letting Maleficent get away.

"Kairi you did it!" Kairi turned to see Donald and the others behind her.

"Your all ok!" Kairi cheered seeing the other were unharmed.

"Yeah a little cure spell and we're all good as new!" Tifa flexed her bicep for effuses.

"But we would have been done for if not for you Kairi, you sent that witch packing." Yuffie said putting her arm around Kairi.

"Thanks but she got away." Kairi said still a little disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is you stopped her." Leon said wanting Kairi to cheer up.

"No kidding, I said I would look out for her and she ends up looking out for all of us!" Lea said to brighten the mood.

"You really did save us all Kairi." Goofy congratulated. A smile spread on Kairi's face as she took in everyone's words of oppression before remembering what they still had to do.

"We need to catch up with Sora, Riku and the King!" Kairi reminded everyone.

"She's right fallow me!" Leon ordered leading the way to their friends

_"We're coming everyone, I said I would protect my friends and I ment it!"_

* * *

"Sora, Riku, Mickey!" Aqua and Ventus stared in aw seeing who had saved them.

"We made it just in time." Riku sighed in relief.

"You came after us." Ven strained himself to say.

"Of course we did." Sora replied.

"Cure!" Sora and Riku pointed there Keyblades to Ven and Aqua restoring their strength.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to involve you in this." Aqua said rising to one knee unable to look her friends in their eyes until Sora held his hand out to her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Aqua, but you Ven and Terra are our friends that mean we'll do anything to help you, including fighting by you." Sora explained. After hearing Sora's words Aqua finally understood that stopping Xehanort and saving Terra was not an obstacle Ven and herself had to face alone.

Alright Sora we'll do this together. Aqua took Sora's offered hand and rose to her feet while Riku helped Ven up.

"Now that's the right idea Aqua." Ven managed to smile.

"What a surprise I finally get to meet the famous Sora and Riku. Xehanort said his voice still laced with sarcasm.

"So you're Xehanort." Riku said calmly.

"Yes, I belive you've had encounters with my Heartless and Nobody but you will find my power far more compelling." Xehanort expressed smugly.

"That's what they all say." Riku said so only his allies heard him.

"Careful Riku we can't underestimate him, but all five of us together can him." Mickey warned of the danger they faced.

"It's not the five of us it's the six of us." Ven corrected.

"Your right Ven, Terra is still fighting Xehanort and we have to help him!" Aqua agreed knowing in her heart Terra could be saved.

"I think I know just how to help him."

"You have a plan Sora?" Mickey asked.

"You could say that, but I need an opening for it to work." Sora explained not seeing Xehanort letting his gaurd down easily.

"If you need and opening Sora then we'll get you one!" Riku took up his attack stance along with the others.

Ventus's grip on his Keyblade tightened as he stared down Xehanort knowing somewhere in there his friend needed him "This one's for Terra!"

(**Background Music Kingdom Hearts Shaded Truths)**

The Keyblade wielders rushed forward with Sora leading the charge. Xehanort jumped over Sora landing between the other breaking their formation and went on to attack Riku. Giving countless swings with his ethereal blades Xehanort was unable to strike Riku who's fast paced style of fighting had sharpened his reflexes allowing him to dodge and block each attack before going on the offensive.

Riku dealt attacks with such speed it appeared he was using two Keyblades forcing Xehanort back until his Way to the Dawn Keyblade was caught between Xehanorts ethereal blades then with a quick spin Riku delivered a powerful kick to his back knocking Xehanort to the ground and freeing his Keyblade.

Ventus and Sora picked up from where Riku left off swiftly assaulting Xehanort who had quickly returned to his feet. Sora and Ven attack in sync, their strikes dividing Xehanort's attention as Sora struck high and to left Ven struck low and to the right.

Xehanort slipped past the two teens and was about to attack from behind when his blades were stopped by Aqua. Ven and Sora saw this and moved in to help Aqua. Ven dealt a swift strike to Xehanorts abdomen causing him to double over before Aqua and Sora struck him in his chest knocking him into the air.

Flipping in mid fall Xehanort landed on his feet then looked to Sora, Riku, Ventus and Aqua with burning rage before jumping over them to attack from above only to be knocked out of the sky by a strike from King Mickey.

"Face it Xehanort, your gonna lose!" Sora proclaimed as Xehanort rose to his feet.

"You are Fools!" Xehanort unleashed a storm of Dark energy attacks. As Sora and the others dodged the incoming orbs of darkness Xehanort shot forward about to strike Aqua only to have his ethereal blades blocked by Sora and Riku who in one twisting motion staved of the blades the backhanded Xehanort with their Keyblades.

Ventus and Mickey then began striking Xehanorts with countless attack before delivering one large strike together knocking him away.

"Lightbloom!" Aqua once began spinning while firing volleys of energy but this time Xehanort was unable to defend himself taking the full force of the magic attack.

With their enemy dazed Aqua and Ventus move in behind Xehanort while Riku and Mickey Charged him from the sides. Seeing them coming Xehanort hands began to glow then fired two large orbs of Dark energy one to his right at Riku and One to his left at Mickey. Both Blocked it with their Keyblade but Xehanort moved his still glowing hands in a pushing motion causing the orbs to move forward against both Mickey and Riku's Keyblades staining themselves to stay planted. With his attention on Riku and Mickey Aqua and Ventus Jumped Xehanort both holding on to one of his arms with all their strength.

"Do you belive you can hold me for long?" Xehanort asked struggling to get loses of Ventus and Aqua's grip.

"No, just long enough!" Aqua answered. "Sora now!" Ven called out.

Sora now stood in front of Xehanort pointing the the tip of his Keyblade at him before Sora unleashed a beam of light from the Kingdom Key striking Xehanort in the chest causing him to roar in agony. "Terra you can beat him now is your chance." Aqua hoped with all her heart Terra could hear her.

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Xehanort's true self cried as he felt light taking over his vessel.

"It is, and it's time I made good on a promise to Aqua and Ven, to set things right!" Terra said feeling himself returning to light held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade the Ends of the Earth.

"NO!" Xehanort Cried.

Terra gave one swing of his Keyblade with all the power of his heart.

* * *

Xehanort had been exspelled from Terra in the form of a black mist then returning to his true form lieing on the ground.

Leon and his group arrived just in time to see what had happened.

"Terra!" "Terra can you here me?" Aqua cried holder Terra seeing he had reverted back to normal his hair and skin returning to normal.

"Come on Terra wake up!" Ven shouted worried for his friend. While Aqua and Ven were focused on Terra, The other went to check on Sora Riku and the King.

"Your Majesty are you alright?" Goofy ran up to Mickey looking him over. "Don't worry Goofy I'm alright." Mickey replied to calm his friends worries.

"You guys take care of Maleficent?" Riku asked.

"We didn't Kairi did!" Yuffie cheered as she pointed to the Keyblade wielding princess. Kairi blushed as she was point on the spot.

"Kairi you beat maleficent?" Sora asked astonished.

"Well I didn't beat her she got away but I did stop her." Kairi explained what happened not making eye contact with Sora hopping he would not see her red cheeks.

"You didn't just stop her you saved all of us to." Lea added to Sora's growing pride in Kairi.

"Great job Kairi!"

"Thanks Sora!" Kairi smiled until she saw the elderly Xehanort getting up. Sora and the other turned to face their enemy seeing him as he truly was.

"So you're the real Xehanort!" Sora had never felt such anger toward someone before but Xehanort had caused everyone he cared to much pain to have any forgiveness.

"No wonder he needed Terra's body." Riku took notice of how weak Xehanort look as his true self.

"Yeah he looks a few years past his prim." Yuffie joked.

"To think the enemy we've been battling for so long is nothing more than an old man who lives in Darkness." Leon almost could not belive what he was seeing.

"You let your eyes deceive you, though I am old my power is not to be taken lightly!" Xehanort unleashed a wave of Darkness from his hand that was about to crash down on Sora and his friends.

Xehanort watched with an evil gleam in his eyes as the Darkness was about to swallow his enemies whole until he saw the wave cut in half and standing in the front of the group was Terra.

"You know nothing of true power, that comes from the heart." In one motion Terra removed the black coat he was wearing and stood in his previous attire similar to Aqua and Ven's with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade in hand.

Xehanort knew that continuing this fight would lead to his defeat and in a last-ditch effort opened a portal to Darkness. "I won't forget this!" Xehanort passed through the portal with a look of rage. "Wait!" Sora, Terra and the other all tried to stop the old mans escape but the portal closed before they could reach it.

"That creep got away!" Tifa said growling.

"We'll get him don't worry." Terra said knowing he would face Xehanort again.

"He would have gotten all of us if not for you Terra." Riku said to the restored Keyblade wielder.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have freed myself of Xehanort without all of you, besides I always look out for my friends." Terra replied recognizing Riku right away.

"Now you sound like Sora." Riku said making everyone laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked.

"Trust me Sora that's a good thing." Terra patted Sora on the shoulder laughing.

"Same old Terra." Ven said then bumped fists with he friend. "Good to have you back." "Good to be back." Terra said before Aqua walked up to him with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Aqua I." Terra was unable to say more before Aqua through her arms around him and tears filled her eyes.

"Terra I though for the longest time, I thought I lost you to Darkness, but then I knew there was a chance to save you and ever since I've tried to find you." Aqua sobbed as she held on to Terra.

"I know Aqua I wanted nothing more than to return to you and Ven and that gave me the strength to survive the Darkness." Terra held Aqua close never wanting to let go of her.

"I couldn't bear to loss you to the Darkness." Aqua looked deep into Terra's eyes smiling that they were truly his eyes once again.

"And I couldn't bear to loss you." Terra said and smile spread across Aqua's face. Terra and Aqua felt every bit of Darkness wash out of their hearts and be replaced with their love for each other.

Everyone watched joyfully as Terra and Aqua embraced while Ven could only smile as he was just as happy to have both of his friends back

"No wonder she wanted to find him so bad." Lea said then received an elbow to his ribs from both Tifa and Yuffie having the wind knocked out of him.

Sora, Kairi and Riku all watched with a smile shedding their own tears as their friends were finally reunited.

As Terra and Aqua split apart a light appeared beneath their feet in the shape of a keyhole. Another keyhole of light appeared in the sky then glowed bright before disappearing with the black clouds in the sky clearing away and the Heartless all throughout the town destroyed by the light.

What was that! Donald shouted in aw of what they had seen.

I'm not sure. Sora said just as confused as everyone else.

Yuffie suggested the only idea that had come to her. "Maybe Merlin can tell us what happened."

I think that is our best bet. Agreed Cloud.

"Let's get back to the Castle everybody." Leon turned to the road that would lead them back to their base.

As everyone began to fallow until Ven saw Aqua and Terra were still holding each other. "You two coming?" Ven smiled at his two best friends.

Aqua and Terra turned to Ven and smiled and gave a nod. "There's a lot I need to tell you all." Terra said his mood not as bright.

"You can tell us later, for now just let us be thankful we have you back." Aqua leaned up and gave Terra one more hug before they followed the others to the Castle.

**I owe a big thanks to Kingdommad who gave me some really helpful tips for my writing. This was my longest chapter by far and I really want to hear what you the readers think of it so please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The paths revealed

**Kingdom Hearts Chapter 6 The paths revealed**

**********Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

Leon lead the battle tried group back to the castle still wary of Heartless but found none upon their return. From the castle grounds Sora and his friends could see the town had returned to its once peaceful state as thou Xehanort had never come to Radient Garden.

"That light show totally cleared the town out there's not a single Heartless left." Yuffie said scanning the scenery for any sign of darkness.

"It sure looks that way." Goofy agreed finding no Heartless himself.

"I'm curious to find out just what that light was." Leon said as he entered the Castle to speak to Merlin about what had rid the town of Darkness with the others following behind him.

As they made their way into the castle Sora looked around to each of his friends with great relief. They had managed to save Aqua from the realm of Darkness, restore Ven's heart and even released Terra from Xehanort's hold and everyone was safe. Everyone had risked their lives through so much in such a short time but they were all safe now.

Kairi took notice of the odd look Sora had looking around to each of their friends. "Sora are you alright, you seem kind of distant."

"Oh, yeah I'm fin I was just thinking is all." Sora laughed as he rubbed the back of his head feeling silly for being caught daydreaming.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"Just about how glad I am now that everyone is safe." Sora smiled at Kairi who gave her own smile.

"I'm glad to, Aqua, Ven and Terra are finally back together and that's how it should be."

"Yeah, that is how it should be." Sora agreed knowing the pain of having your friends taken from you was not something anyone should suffer through.

Once they returned to the control room they were congratulated on their victory by Merlin, Aerith and Cid before they remembered they need to talk with Merlin.

"Merlin do you have any idea what the light that covered the town was?" Leon asked the elderly wizard hoping for some answers.

"I belive I do, did you see what caused it to appear?"

"Yeah, it showed up right after Aqua gave Terra a nice big oohf." Lea began to say before Ven elbowed him in the ribs. "Why does everyone keep doing that."

"It had something to do with Aqua and I." Terra stepped in with an explanation.

Merlin took a moment to think stroking his beard while the everyone waited in anticipation. "It is just as I suspected then, Xehanort had surrounded our world in a barrier that blocked it from the light of other worlds so that the Darkness he spread would consume it." That light was the seal of that barrier being broken by a Keyhold created by the light in both Terra and Aqua's hearts reaching its fullest then joining together to make a force strong enough to break the barrier." All around the room there were looks of astonishment, confusion and worry.

"Are you sure Merlin?" Sora asked still taking in what Merlin had said.

"undoubtably!" Merlin replied.

"And your right." Terra said with a down cased gaze surprising everyone.

"What do you mean Terra." Aqua took hold Terra's hand her eyes full of concern.

"I have some memories of what Xehanort did, it's a little fuzzy but I'm sure after hearing Merlin, Before coming here Xehanort traveled to a number of worlds and gave the power of Darkness and control over the Heartless to people with dark hearts so that they would stop those who held a light strong enough to create Keyholds and break the seals he placed on that worlds and he hoped that the conflict between Light and Darkness would create the X-blade."

"Then its just like Master Yenside said, Xehanort is trying to take control of Kingdom Hearts by creating the X-blade." Mickey remember his masters words.

"But that won't work, the X-blade was created by the battle between Keyblade bearers of Light and Darkness. Aqua explained what she knew of the weapon.

"That's what Yensid said, so if there are no Keyblade bearers then there is no X-blade." Riku said piecing what Aqua had said together.

"Well whether it works or not we can't let those worlds be taken by Darkness!" Sora proclaimed.

"Your right Sora, if those worlds fall then Xehanort will have won X-blade or not." Mickey agreed.

"Then to stop the Darkness we need to protect those who hold a light that can break the seal on their world." Riku thought out loud.

"Not quite Riku as I said it was the light in Terra and Aqua's hearts that broke the seal, only when the light has reached its fullest can it release the world of Xehanorts dark grip." Merlin corrected.

"So we also have to help the light in each heart grow to its full strength. Kairi said understanding what Merlin had ment.

"Precisely."

"Then that's what we're gonna do." Sora confirmed.

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy said proudly joining Sora at his side

"Sounds like plan to me." Riku agreed.

"Now, now you all don't have to go off right away, you need to stay here and rest after you're trying battle." Merlin advised the travelers.

"He has a point after everything we've been through today I'm pretty beat." Kairi said as she realised how little energy she had left.

"It would be best for us to get our strength back before we make our next move fellas." Mickey suggested.

Sora and Riku looked around and could tell that no one was in any shape to leave. Donald's magic had healed a great deal of the damage they had sustained but it could not completely heal their wounds and the repeated use of so many powerful spell and attacks had drained a great deal of magic from everyone. "Alright We'll spend the night so we can all rest up, but in the morning we get going." Sora said coming to a decision.

"That's a good idea we all need to rest more than anything." Aqua praised Soar for making the right choice.

"Yeah, I think we've had all we can handle for today." Ven said just before a small blue creäture dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his head then began licking him covering Ven in some much slim his spiky hair had almost been flattened by the vile green ooze. After wiping his eyes Ventus recognized the creäture just as Terra, Aqua and Sora did.

"Stitch!"

"626!"

The little blue alien hopped off Ven before waving to his friends. "High."

"There's that little trouble maker." Yuffie said smiling at Stitch

"How you been Stitch?" Sora asked as he knelt and scratched Stitch's head to which Stich repaid him by licking his hand covering it in slim just as he had done to Ventus. "That good." Sora laughed shaking off the slim.

"Sora you know him?" Aqua asked as she Terra and Ven bent down to Stitch's level.

"Yeah he just dropped in on us out of nowhere one day." Sora replied.

"We'll looks like you learned what a friend was." Terra said to Stitch.

Stitch turned to Terra and hopped up on to his shoulder. "Terra show Stitch friends." Stitch showed his wayfinder to Terra.'

"A wayfinder." Terra was surprised to see a charm similar to his own in the tiny alien's hands.

"He made it after he met you, you put him on the right path Terra, a path that would lead him to become our friend." Aqua explain to Terra how he had changed Stitch for the better.

Stitch gave a nod to what Aqua had said. "Terra, Aqua, Ven, Stitch all friends." Stitch gave a big smile causing Terra to smile to.

"Yeah we are all friends." Terra agreed

"And as a friend I like the name stitch a lot better than calling you 626." Ven said to the little alien.

"Naga 626 mesa Stitch now!" Stitch said proudly in his native tongue.

"It does suit you more." Aqua agreed.

"And I think it's cute." Kairi plucked Stitch off Terra shoulder and held him in her arms. Stitch gave her a confused look having never met her before but though she was nice because of the smile she was giving him.

"This is my friend Kairi." Sora explained to Stitch seeing his confusion.

"Kai-ri." Stitch managed to say her name.

"That's right Kairi, I'm friends with Sora, Aqua, Terra, and Ven just like you are so let's be friends to!" Kairi said smiling to the little creäture she held.

Hearing this Stitch's ears perked up, "Kairi and Stitch friends?"

"We sure are." Kairi replied then instead of being slimed as Ven and Sora had, Stitch wrapped his arms around Kairi hugging her causing her to sigh at his cuteness.

"I always said you had strange taste in friends Sora." Riku said gaining Stitch's attention causing him to hop out of Kairi's arms and scurry up Riku to look him square in the eye for a moment then lick his face but this time Stitch was the one disgusted as he began gagging.

"Looks like he's not to fond of how you taste either." Yuffie joked managing to get everyone in the room laughing even a slim covered Riku gave a chuckle.

* * *

**(Background Music Kingdom Hearts Treasured Memories)**

After a few hours the sun had set and night had come, star filled the sky lighting the town. Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting out on one of the castle balconies gazing up the sky taking in how different the same stars they had seen so many time before from Destiny Island could look so different from a new world's perspective. Sora realized suddenly the last time they had simple sat and watched the sky together was back before their first adventure had even began. He had not received the Keyblade, he had never been to another world, he had not met Donald and Goofy. So many things had happened to Sora since he first journey it almost seemed like dream. Thinking of how much things had changed Sora had to ask his friends one question. "Do you guys regret what we've gone through?" Kairi and Riku looked at Sora very confused. "Do you wish that none of this happened that we never got separated, that we never left the Islands, that everything was just how it use to be?"

Riku and Kairi thought about what Sora was asking them and while Riku looked uncertain Kairi knew exactly what to say. "Sora I haven't told you and Riku what sent me to Destiny Island since I got my memories back have I?" Kairi asked.

"No, are you sure you want to tell us?" Sora asked not wanting Kairi to have to relive painful memories just for his sake.

"I'm sure." "One day Darkness swept over the entire town, there was chaos everywhere and I was alone." "I ran from the Darkness as fast as I could, I was so scared and so little I couldn't think to do anything else, I was surrounded by heartless then Xehanort came." He said he could see the Light in my heart and that I was a Princess of Hearts, then he said he wanted to test the connection between a Princess of Hearts and the Keyblade." "He cast a spell on me to send me away but the spell Aqua place on me saved me and brought me to Destiny Island, the next thing I know I am waking up on a beach with the two of you standing over me and all I could remember was my name." "But what I'm trying to say is even though I'm sad I was taken from my home I don't regret it because I met you and Riku." Kairi finished her explanation with a smile as she remembered first arriving on the Islands.

Riku was no longer uncertain after hearing what Kairi had to say. "She's right Sora there will alway be good times and bad time, but those bad times make the good times more important. "I do wish something didn't happen the way they did but I will never regret the good things that came of it."

Sora heart filled with joy hearing his friends we're happy. Sora himself would not change what he and his friends had gone through it was those hardships that brought them even closer together. And he would never want to change the fact he had seen so many new worlds, made so many new friends and helped so many people. "Good, I'm glad thing turned out the way they did to." Sora smile in that moment was as bright as the stars.

* * *

On the highest platform of the Castle Ventus, Aqua and Terra we're watching the stars that had now begun to rain down from the sky making it seem as light was raining down over the town.

"This is the first time the three of us have spent the night under the same stars together since the Mark of Mastery exam." Ventus mentioned.

"That seems like such a short time ago." Aqua said almost not believing that night had been more than a decade ago.

"It does, but no matter how long it has been since then I'm just glad to be here with you two right now." Terra said placing a hand on each of his friends shoulders.

"That's just what I was thinking." Ventus agreed simply happy to be back with his two best friends.

Aqua smiled laying her hand on Terra's when Sora, Riku and Kairi come up on the platform with them. "Hey there, you three come to see the meteor shower?"

"Yeah this is a better view then we had, mind if we join you guy?" Sora asked.

"Not at all." Terra replied waving his friends over to join them. The three teens sat down and looked to the sky with their counter parts.

"I wonder, what are stars, where does their light come from?" Sora asked from out of nowhere causing Aqua and Terra to break into laughter. "What so funny I was just thinking!" A confused Sora defended.

Aqua managed to calm her laughing fit long enough to get a sentence out "Ven asked that same question once."

"We told him that every star up there is another world and the light is their hearts shinning down on us." Terra said looking to sky remembering when he first gave Ventus that answer.

"Yeah and you never told me what that even means!" Ven said the memory coming back to him.

"I said they were like you Ven."

"And you never told me what that ment you just said I would understand one day, and that was years ago so I think someday has come and gone." Ven whined

"If you don't know then you'll just have to give it more time." Terra told his impatient friend ruffling his hair.

"Would you just tell me already!" Ventus complained wanting an answer.

"Sorry Ven you'll just have to figure it out on your own." Was all Terra would say.

"Man!" Ven fell back on his back with a sigh causing everyone to laugh at his minor frustration.

"Don't worry Ven, you'll figure it out." Kairi encouraged while trying to stop her giggles before she looked back up to the stars.

"This kind of reminds me of the nights back on Destiny Island where we would just think about all the worlds we wanted to see." Riku said feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, we were star-gazing when we decided to build the raft to see all those worlds." Sora added.

"You guys tried to get to other worlds on a raft?" Ven said this being his turn to laugh.

"Hey cut us some slack we didn't exactly have a gummi ship back then and we were going to get a far as we could." Sora defended as best he could.

"How did you three first leave your world?" Terra asked.

The three teens looked between each then back to Terra. "That's kind of a long story." Sora replied.

"We have the time." Aqua stated.

"Good point." Sora said before beginning the story of how he and his friends had first left their world and began their battle against darkness. Sora told the Terra, Aqua and Ven of his whole journey search for Riku and Kairi, searching Castle Oblivion, organization XIII and the worlds he had seen and the battles he faced. Aqua was thankful that Ven remained safe when organization XIII took over Castle Oblivion and all three of the Keyblade bearers we surprised to find they shared even more friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"Just think after all of this is over it will be one more story to share." Ven thought out loud.

"Stories are fun to share, but having my friend right there with me will always be better!" Sora stated.

* * *

After sharing their stories the six travelers decided to turn in for the night and Kairi was walking the hall of the castle when she passed by a door that had a light shinning through the cracks. Her curiosity getting the better of her decided to take a peek inside. "Hello, anyone there?" Kairi asked but received no answer as she studied the room that appeared to be a library. Kairi continued inside and found countless books filling the shelves Kairi suspected this was where Merlin kept his spellbooks. Suddenly Kairi found the source of the light, sitting on a small pedestal was a book with the title **Winnie the Pooh **but the cover intrigued Kairi the most, the image showed Sora sitting on a hillside with a tiny yellow bear gazing up to the star filled sky. "Sora!" Kairi said picking up the book wondering what her friends image was doing on the cover.

"Can I help you my dear?" Merlin asked from behind Kairi making her jump.

"Merlin you scared me!" Kairi said as her heart racing from the small shock she had received.

"Please forgive me I simple came to see who enter my library." The wizard apologized.

"Oh sorry, but I saw a light coming through the door then I found this book. Kairi showed Merlin the book hoping he could tell her about it.

"I see, yes this book is quite special." Merlin took the book in his hand and looked it over.

"Special, how?" Kairi asked wanting to know more.

"That my dear is something that is best seen first hand." Merlin held the book out to Kairi.

Kairi took the offered book. "Are you sure it's alright if I take it."

"Yes, I belive that book will be best left in your care Kairi."

Kairi decided to accept the book from Merlin so that she could see just what it was that made it so special.

That night those who defended the realm of light slept soundly as the stars cover the town in light show even in Darkness there can be Light.

* * *

Sora awoke early the next morning and went to the highest balcony of the castle to see the sun rise, when he arrived Sora discovered he was not the only one up early. "Morning Kairi."

"Morning, what is a lazy bum like you doing up this early?" Kairi teased.

"Verry funny, I wanted to see the sun rise and I'm glad I did." Sora answered looking out to the horizon.

"It is beautiful isn't it." Kairi said watching the sunlight begin to stretch over her old home. "Hey Sora."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"You welcome but why?"

"I glad I got to see my home world again, the way I remember."

"I'm glad you did to, we always said we would bring you back here one day."

"Yeah, and now that we've come back so has the light of this world." Kairi said as the sun's rays finaly reached the castle

"Lets make sure that's what we do for all the other worlds, just like Terra said every star up there is another world and the light is their hearts shinning down on us, so we have to make sure those light shin brightly. Sora looked to sky.

"That's right we'll do it together." Kairi's took Sora's hand and smiled while Sora held her hand tight and gave a smile of his own.

"Sora!" "Kairi!" Donald's loud yelling could just before he walked out on to the balcony causing the teens to release each other's hand. "There you two are come on we need to talk to the King"

"Alright we're coming." Sora said standing up then helping Kairi but with a disappointed look on his face that his time with Kairi had been interrupted what he did not see was that Kairi had the same look of disappointment.

* * *

Donald, Kairi and Sora entered the control room to find King Mickey waiting with Terra, Aqua, Ven, Riku and Goofy. "Hey sorry we kept you guys waiting." Sora apologised.

"Not a problem." An unseen but familiar voice said. suddenly something hopped on Mickey's shoulder.

"Jimminy!" Sora said recognizing the tiny log keeper.

"That's me alright."

"What are you doing here Jimminy?" Sora asked

"I've come to tell the King that Master Yensid needs to see him." Jimminy explained

"Did he say why? Mickey asked.

"All he said was he had something he needed you to do and that's it" Jimminy continued.

"Then it looks like I'll have to go on my own for a while." Mickey turned to his friends.

"Are you sure your Majesty? Donald asked his friend.

"We could go with you." Goofy suggested.

"Thanks Goofy, but the most important thing is undoing what Xehanort has done to the worlds and I want you and Donald to help the others." Mickey told his friend of his decision.

"We will your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy saluted to their King.

"Thanks Fella's."

"I was really hopping you would be coming with us your Majesty." Sora said disappointment clear in his voice.

"I did to Sora, but my master needs my help and I know together you'll all be fine." Mickey replied.

"Well, before you go I have something to give you. Aqua step in.

"For me really?" Mickey asked.

"Yes I made something for everyone." Aqua held up six star-shaped charms made in the same style as her own.

"Wayfinders!" Kairi exclaimed recognizing the good luck charms.

"Right, I made them last night, I figured they worked for Terra, Ven and I so why not make some for all of you." Aqua handed out each of the wayfinder to her friends. Each wayfinder was made of stained glass with silver frames had brown stitches and a brown cord on the top most piece with the Mark of Mastery as the center token. Each of the charms was a different color, Sora's was maroon with red tips. Kairi's magenta with pink tips, Riku's dark purple with light purple tips, Mickey's solid Grey, Donald's white and Goofy's yellow. "So long as we each have these charms we will always be connected." Aqua, Tera and Ventus held out their wayfinders making a circle with the other six.'

"Thanks Aqua, it will be good to know I have a link to my friends" Mickey said holding his wayfinder to his chest.

"Yeah these are great Aqua!" Sora said as he and the other admired their new charms.

"We'll before you go Mickey I need you to help me do something." Aqua said

"What's that?" Mickey asked as Aqua knelt beside him and whispered something in his ear causing the King smiled and give a nod. "I couldn't agree more!" "Sora, Riku, Ventus, Terra please take a knee." The four young men traded confused looks with each other before dropping to one knee in front of Aqua and Mickey who summoned their Keyblades.

"Terra, Ventus, You have both trained hard to master the power of the Keyblade and in these past years you have proven that even when surrounded by Darkness the Light of your hearts will prevail." Aqua said in a regal manner

"Sora, Riku, the power of the Keyblade was thrown upon you without warning, but you took to power with great skill using it to protect the realm of Light. Mickey said in the same way.

"It is for these reasons that we name you all Keyblade Masters."

All eyes went wide hearing Aqua's words. Sora and Riku had learned of Keyblade Masters from the stories that had shared the night before and knew it was no easy task becoming one and that it was a great honor. Terra and Ven were at a loss for words the goal they had worked toward for so long had finally been achieved.

"I Keyblade Master Aqua name you Keyblade Master Terra and Keyblade Master Ventus." Aqua proclaimed as she lowered her Keyblade to Terra and Ven's shoulders in a knighting fashion.

"And I Keyblade Master Mickey name you Keyblade Master Sora and Keyblade Master Riku." Mickey said doing just as Aqua had done and brought his Keyblade to Sora and Riku's shoulders.

The four newly named Keyblade Masters rose to their feet bright smiles on each of their faces. "I can't believe it we're Keyblade Master!" Ven cheered as he hugged Terra.

"I can't ether." Terra said still in disbelief.

"congratulation you two!" Aqua said very proud of her friends.

"You know Aqua I thought it would be an honor to become a master with you, but it's a greater honor to be named a master by you." Terra said sincerely.

"And it's my honor to name you both masters" Aqua hugged her Terra and Ven with a mix of pride, joy and love.

"That amazing you guys are Keyblade Masters now!" Kairi said excited for her friends achievement.

"You all deserve it and I know that you'll succeed in restoring the worlds." Said Mickey.

"Thanks Mickey but we'll be looking forward to you rejoining us." Riku held his hand out to the King.

"So will I Riku, good luck to you all." Micky said shaking Riku's hand then taking out an item know as a star piece that flashed brightly covering Mickey and Jimminy in light and whisking them away to Yensid's tower.

* * *

The new Masters and their friends left the Castle to find the Restoration Committee had finished prepping the gummi ship for their departure. "Your all set to go." Cid informed.

"Now you guys go show that old creep not to mess with then realm of light!" Yuffie ordered throwing her arms around Sora and Kairi.

"You got it!" Sora told the ninja girl.

"You guys make sure to give us a call if you need help." Lea advised. "And Ven keep an eye on those two." Lea pointed to Aqua and Terra.

"I will, don't worry." Ven replied.

"Best of luck." Leon wished to the group

"Thanks everyone we'll stop Xehanort and restore the realm of light no matter what!" Sora proclaimed.

"We're gonna hold you to that." Yuffie told Sora as he and his friend made their way to the ship.

The eight travelers boarded the gummi ship with Sora in the polit's seat, the engines began rumble as the jets began to fire.

"You guys ready?" Sora looked back at his group and received a nod from each member, Ventus, Aqua and Terra the three Keyblade wielders that had become connected to Sora over a decade ago. Donald and Goofy the two travelers that gave Sora the means to travel to other worlds and we're the friends that helped him to battle darkness since his journey began. And finally Riku and Kairi his two very best friends who we're now joining him at his side. These were Sora's best friend all of them, each played a vital part in Sora's life and each of them gave him strength and it was with them that they restore light to the worlds. "Then lets go!" Sora launch the ship and in moments was leaving Radient Garden to follow the path that laid before him and his friends.

* * *

**I'm finally at the point where Sora and the others will be traveling to different worlds. I have most worlds planned out but I would like to know some worlds you all might want to see.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
